Fighting Against Love
by gamer-girl321
Summary: Katelyn Maxal, the recovered nerd of middle school now an 5'0 English teacher with the confidence of a dying gerbil and Drew Fuller, sexy, cocky heart throb from Charmed. Now she's 27 and sexy as hell (Though she doesn't have a clue) and Drew is in town shooting a TV show. Can Katelyn turn his original short tip to New York into a long term stay?
1. Chapter 1

After 3 hours of laying in bed I decided it was finally time to get up and go yell at the bastard next door.

It was 2 a.m and I had work the next day, and this new neighbor is seriously in for a rude awakening if he does not turn off the fucking music ASAP.

"This is fucking ridiculous. How has no one called the cops?" I said aloud to myself. Then I realized it was because most of these flats were owned by drug dealers or thugs and they're mainly squatters so they can't say anything.

I stormed out of my room my anger taking over every aspect of my brain. I didn't bother putting on shoes since we lived in an indoor apartment building with paper walls.

I made a short U-turn from my door to the one only a few feet to the left of my apartment where the old metal music was booming from.

Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the classics, but seriously? At 2 in the morning?

I banged on the door as hard as I could waiting impatiently. After a moment the music stopped, and I dropped one hip, placing the other on it strumming my fingers waiting for the door to open.

The door swung open and there he stood, a scowl on his face.

He was tall, with a bit of stubble on his chin and cheeks. He was wearing a plain white v-neck tee-shirt and some plaid flannel pajamas. His blue eyes were bright and misty as he looked me up and down, his scowl becoming a smirk. He leaned on the door frame crossing his arms, tilting his head a bit.

"Hello sweetheart, how may I help you this fine evening?" He asked with a cocky tone in his voice. I watched his eyes fall from my face, to below my shoulders.

"Actually it's the morning. 2 am to be exact." I snarked back with a fake forced smile, spite dripping off my words. His eyes flicked back up to my hazel ones.

"Is it now?" He asked, his blue orbs narrowing a tad, a fake look of interest overcoming his face as he nodded.

"Yeah," I said nodding as though I were speaking to the 4 year olds I used to teach, "So I would really appreciate it if you would do us all a favor, and play your Axel Rose when it's not the middle of the fucking night." I said my voice raising a bit with my cuss.

"Such a foul mouth for such a pretty set of lips." He said his eyes moving to my lips, and once again for the third time dropping to below my shoulders.

"Hey dickhead, I know your pupils must be really heavy, but can we try to aim them up at mine for just a few minutes at a time?" I crossed my arms over my chest, shifting my weight and dropping my hip to the other side

"Hey I'm sorry, but it's not very often a sexy thing such as yourself marches her way to my apartment in the middle of the night to yell at me without putting on any pants."

I had a moment where I reflected in thought on this whole situation.

I looked down to see that I was indeed not wearing any pants. My white tank top resting just at the curve of my waist, and my blue and red underwear with the Superman symbol on the front was completely exposed.

"Not that I have a problem with it of course. Plus, Superman always was my favorite hero as a kid." He said uncrossing his arms and pointing at my panties. His eyes resting on my no-no-zone for a moment befor flicking uo to my eyes again with a smirk.

I sneered at him. "Oh really? I would have pegged you for a Batman kind of guy, or maybe go Marvel and be Spider Man." I forced myself to stay calm.

He kind of smiled at me shaking his head, "No no really. Superman was always my favorite."

I shook my head at him, my red rats nest of hair falling over my eyes. "Just keep the music down okay? The walls are thin." I turned and headed back to my flat without another word.

"Hey no problem neighboor." He remarked waving to my retreating figure and closing the door.

I walked back into my flat and finally uncrossed my arms.

"Fuuuuck." I remarked falling back into my bed. "You just had to go complain didn't you?" I complained to myself.

I heard the sound of my neighbor through the wall. His flat was the same as mine but reversed. I heard him sink into his bed, and I heard the springs strain to support his weight.

"I hate neighbors." I whispered to myself.

Drew's P.O.V

"Damn" I thought to myself after closing the door. Feisty little thing. And I mean tiny! She must have only been 5 feet tall. The body was killer though.

I turned off my stereo, still not accustomed to East Coast time zone. As much as I missed L.A, something about the half naked neighbor next door took my mind off of home.

I wandered into my bedroom, sitting down on the bed looking around my half unpacked room.

I fell back onto my bed smiling to myself in thought of my her. With her hair curly and tangled, her eyes half closed from sleep, her shapely slim pale legs matching her similarly pale smooth hips. Her waist was thin, and her breasts were petite and she wasn't wearing a bra.

And those underwear. I have never seen something so fucking adorable be so damn hot at the same time. That plus her sarcasm.  
I heard the sound of movement coming from my right. I looked to the wall, and listened. No sounds came around, so I knocked twice on the wall to see how thin they really were.

"What?!" Replied an angry fiesty voice. I sucked in air through my lips.

"Damn girl calm down." I said with a smile on my face, thankful she couldn't me.

"UGH! Infuriating."

"Such angry words. I might start to think you don't like me." I said back with fake hurt in my voice. She looked really cute when she was angry. Especially with that New York accent.

"Oh no, wouldn't want you thinking that would we?" She replied sarcasm dripping off her words.

"What's your name gorgeous?" I asked through the wall.

There was a pause for a bit, and I figured she wouldn't tell me. I was about to say something else when she spat back, "Katelyn."

I smiled. Katelyn. Good name for a sexy feisty redhead.

"Katelyn. I like that." I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Well I'm glad my name pleases you." She remarked sarcastically again.

"Good night Katelyn." I said, she didn't reply.

New York gets more and more appealing the longer I stay.

I heard the unfamiliar sound of water running. I blinked my eyes open, looking at my phone.

5:45

"What the fuck?" I stood up, unable to go back to sleep and stepped into my dark bathroom.

The water was coming from the bathroom next door.

Ah the sexy redhead. The memories came flooding back into my mind.

Why does she get up so damn early? I walked back into my bedroom, laying on my bed. I kind of felt like a creep listening to her shower run, but it wasn't like I was doing it on purpose. She was in there for like 40 minutes. I'm surprised she didn't just drown.  
It was 6:40 before I remembered I needed to meet with the directer at 7:30 for the script.

I got up quickly and took a fast shower, and threw on my dark wash jeans, my Ramones t-shirt and my hoodie. I slipped on my plain vans and was out the door at 7. Oddly enough so was Katelyn. She turned around to lock the door as I was closing mine.

I smiled over at her, "Good morning Katelyn."

She was wearing black skinny jeans and a short faded teeshirt with the words "Have a nice day. Dump your boyfriend." circling a smiley face and a jacket. The jeans showed off her hips, thighs, and perky little ass nicely.

Her hair was in a messy curly bun on top of her head with a few strands falling out, and a pair of bright orange glasses on her nose. She was holding a few files and a giant cup of coffee in her hands.

Her hazel eyes seemed to darken when she saw me.

"Morning." She forced out.

"You headed to work?" I asked walking side by side with her down the stairs.

"No." She said dragging out the word with a small smirk on her face.

"Then what is keeping you up at 5:45 in the morning?" I asked curiously. My eyes fell from her face to her perfect little hips that I didn't at all notice would fit perfectly in my hands.

"You were listening to me shower?" She asked looking at me with wide eyes. Her glasses slid down her nose a bit making her look like a sexy little librarian.

"The walls are thin." I said mimicking what she had said earlier this morning.

She shook her head, causing the bun on top of her to shake as well. "Whatever."

"I didn't peg you for a coffee drinker."

"I'm not." She replied without further explaination.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and exited the building.

"Well it was lovely to walk with you this morning." I said shoving my hands in my pockets and giving her my most charming smile. She glared at me and saw right past it.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She replied sarcastically with a bit of attitude.

"Whew. Feisty one you are." I said as the wind picked up and blew my hair back. I watched as she placed her stuff into her beat up little yellow bug.

"Nice car." I remarked with a smile.

She slid into the drivers seat with her coffee shouting out, "His name is Defunct."

She started the engine and just like that she was gone. Leaving me, alone in the wind with nothing back the image of her in my head.

I looked at where she used to be letting my mind wonder, before shaking it off. "Nah." I whispered to myself.

**A/N: Okay so this first chapter is kind of short but I write it pretty fast. So Drew Fuller was my biggest crush on Charmed and is my seconded favorite/sexy actor (The first of course being Tom Hiddleston *Shudders*) So R&R what you think! 3 -burn321**


	2. Chapter 2

Katelyn's P.O.V

I pulled into the parking lot of the library and turned off the engine.

Shaking my head of the events that transpired this morning. "What a guy." I said sarcastically to myself as I got out of the car with my coffee and my paperwork.

School was starting in a week and I had to get my students their library cards.

I walked up to the desk of Tyler and dropped the giant file on the surface next her her head, placing her much needed coffee next to it.

She was rubbing her temples in the way one often does after making bad life decisions.

"Tyler Gimon did you get drunk last night?" I asked as she looked up at me, avoiding the lights at all costs.

She groaned in pain, "Yes. Yes I did." I shook my head at her.

"Well give these to Greg when he gets here then and drink the coffee. It's bitter, just the way you like it. It's that time of year again." I said with fake enthusiasm. She seemed to crawl to the coffee taking a thankful chug.

She nodded and called her goodbyes to me as I headed back towards my crappy little bug.

Defunct. Because you never new when he was gonna finally break down on me because he's so old.

I had a lot of shit to do today. Between unpacking into my new classroom, hitting the grocery store and Tam and Alex asked me to go to there dinner party thing. So I had to get ready for the mess. I decided I would just go grocery shopping tomorrow, and just skip lunch and unpack my classroom.

By the time I managed to rebuild my desk for the 5th time I was already frustrated.

"As if not having sex in the past 2 years wasn't frustrating enough." I remarked aloud sarcastically.

My phone began ringing as it was sitting on top of one of the desks.

"Yello?" I asked answering without checking I.D.

"Hey Katie! Are you still on for the dinner party tonight?" Tam asked. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"You know that I am hun. I love you and Alex. You two are my favorite lesbians." I replied jokingly. She giggled into the phone in a very girlish not barbie way.

I began unpacking my box of desk items as she talked about what she was thinking of cooking, and the latest gossip about what was happening with the new up and coming movie stars.

"They're saying that Drew Fuller is in town!" She remarked happily.

"Tammy you know there are about a million stars in New York right?"

"Not the point." She replied and I could almost hear her flip her blonde hair. "He's in your area apparently but trying to keep a low profile."

She sounded like some kind of cheesy tabloid reporting this information to the press.

"Did you get that straight off the internet."

"No..." She said slowly.

I rolled my eyes thinking about it.

"Wait do you mean Drew Fuller, like the guy from Charmed?"

"Among other things yes."

I knew that guy looked familiar! Shit. I can never go home now.

"Katelyn? Katelyn hello?"

"Hey Tammy, have to go I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"Okay. Keep an eye out for sexy Hollywood stars!"

I hung up after a short smile and began putting the posters up on my walls. Some were past projects other students had given to me or had done in class, some were witty banners reading things like stupid political slogans, or jokes that were a little more sophisticated.

By the time my classroom was all put together, the board all ready to go and the desks arranged the way I liked them I had enough time to grab a late lunch at home.

As I pulled into the parking lot I saw an unfamiliar vehicle. "Probably Fuller's." I said to myself. I have seriously gotta work on this whole talking to myself thing. Psycho girl? Not exactly a turn on.

I parked my car behind the black dodge. It had a California license plate. Hmmm makes sense.

I got up to my flat quickly, walking past his door as the sounds of Godsmack floated out loudly. "Ugh fuck that." I remarked as I passed his door. Just as I said that though the music stopped. My eyes widened. Oh shit. Did he hear me?

I sprinted for my door, fumbling with my keys and dropping them on the floor, when I picked them up and finally unlocked my door he had just opened his.

"Fuck..." I hissed out quietly blowing my bangs up in the air.

He stood in his doorway, leaning his back against the frame facing me fully.

"Hey." I remarked awkwardly. Seeing his face now I can't believe I didn't recognize him. I mean he was the sexiest guy on Charmed and I always had a major crush on him.

"I don't think I ever told you my name. I'm-"

"Drew Fuller. Yeah I know." I remarked instantly regretting the fact that I had cut him off to tell him I knew who he was. "Smooth Kate. Smooth." I mumbled not realizing I was still looking at him.

"What?" He asked ducking his head forward a bit.

"Nothing." I chirped brightly.

"So you know me?" He asked pushing off the doorframe and walking towards me a bit.

"Yeah. Charmed did run 8 seasons after all and I do love me some Hollie Marie Colmbs." I remarked like an idiot. I closed my eyes and shook my head biting my lip to keep from saying anything else stupid.

"Yeah? I'll be sure to let her know." He said smiling.

The bastard. He was messing with me. In the soft smooth sexy voice, standing close enough that I could smell him. He smelled like cooking spices, and sex. His misty blue green eyes tearing through me, devouring me.

"Woah." I said aloud, grabbing the wall to steady myself.

Where did all that come from? Oh that's right, a man this sexy hasn't paid you this much attention in over a decade.

"Oh yeah." I said to myself

"You okay?" He asked, his voice suddenly concerned.

I shook my head, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a head rush." I lied opening my door and walking into my flat.

Oddly enough he followed me in. "Yeah come in. Make yourself at home." I said sarcastically after throwing my keys on a chair and turning around to find him way closer than I thought he was.

I was eye level with his chest, and he was looking right over my head around my flat. He looked down at me, "Thanks." He replied with a cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes and moved away from him, turning on the lights and opening the side window. I sat on the ledge, looking out the window. If you looked straight you saw the back of a sketchy gray building, but if you sat just right, you could see the underside of New York. Homeless laying everywhere. The PawnShop, the old Pizzeria, the crappy run down gas station and store. It was the side of New York people didn't see in the movies. It was dirty, tagged, and sad. But perfect in a lot of ways. I liked to watch the people wandering down there. Sometimes I took pictures to sketch from. Sometimes I would just paint one thing.

I saw some guy in a suit walk up to a prostitute and show her a picture. Someone died again. People are always dying around here. Getting shot or overdosing.

I pulled out my cigarettes and lit one taking a drag.

"You smoke?" I jumped, and almost fell off the ledge.

"Jesus! I forgot you were there."

Drew's P.O.V

I looked around her apartment. It was like mine only in reverse. The door leading straight into the living room, the living room leading into the kitchen, and if you turn left in the kitchen, I'm assuming that's where the bedroom is.

As she walked in she made a sarcastic comment about letting me in. I looked over her head, which wasn't that hard, and saw the paintings on the walls. All over the walls. Some were in color, others weren't. Some were painted, some were sketched. Different styles and techniques.

I almost didn't notice that she was standing so close I could feel her breath on my chest. Almost. I liked having her this close to me. Don't ask me why. She was hot. Like seriously sexy. May all men fear the day she wears something incredibly form fitting. I shook the thought from my mind of Katelyn dressed up like Kate Beckinsal from Underworld.

"Thanks." I said cheerily with a wide smile. She rolled her eyes (cute) and then moved past me, turning on a set of lights. They were kind of like Christmas lights staples to the wall around the apartment. It was enough light to illuminate the place.

"Did you paint all these?" I asked but she didn't seem to hear me. I looked at her. She was sitting on the ledge of her window, staring into the street.

She looked so peaceful, like she was deep in thought. Now that was something I would frame. Kaetlyn in her skinny jeans and tee shirt, one impossibly sexy leg curled up, the other hanging out the outside, her back against the window frame, her hair half falling out of a bun, her glasses pushed up on her head. A cigarette resting between her fingers as she looked out the window. I don't know how long I watched her for.

In that moment I didn't see Katelyn as just sexy, but beautiful. Gorgeous really.

I shook that thought out of my head. She's just a chick.

"You smoke?" I asked. She jumped wildly. It made me smile against my will, she was adorable.

"Jesus! I forgot you were there!" She remarked placing the hand with the cigarette in it against her chest.

"So are you an artist?" I asked gesturing to the room with all the art around it.

She looked around the room, at the dozens of pictures about everything. Landscapes, people, items, nature, and then just splatter paints. She did it all.

She unzipped her jacket and removed it after she put out the cigarette, exposing her pale long thin arms. She nodded, "Yeah to pass the time."

"You don't do this for a living?" I asked looking at a picture of a beautiful woman with long curly hair touching the ground around her curled up in the fetal position hiding from flashing cameras. It was sketched in black and white with charcoal.

"No," She replied looking at the same picture, "No I'm an english teacher. I usually just do this as a side thing during the summer. If you ever need something drawn, painted, decorated, or you have an old frame laying around or an empty wall let me know, I can take care of you." She said with a smile.

She was looking at the walls of her art, while I was looking at her. She looked so beautiful now with her messy red hair and orange glasses looking at her artwork. An English teacher huh? That suits her.

"I bet your students love you." I said smirking, knowing if I were a teenage boy and she were my teacher, Shakespeare would be the furthest thing from my mind.

"I hope so" She replied, her tone dropping a bit, she seemed unsure.

I smiled, not realizing I was still looking at her until she turned around and looked at me. Her bright hazel eyes hidden behind her glasses. Those eyes...

"Andrew do you remember me?" She asked suddenly. I searched her face but no emotion I could place was evident.

"Remember you?" Did we know each other? I think I would remember a face and body as sexy as her's.

"Yeah. Do you remember me? From middle school?" I thought back to the time I was still in public schools before my parents switched me and my sister to home schooling.

I looked at her again, soaking her up trying to remember, but I couldn't. All I saw was my sarcastic sexy little neighbor.

I shook my head, "No, I don't. Did we go to school together?"

She nodded, chewing on her lip, as if deciding something. I wanted to chew on her lip, and down her neck. My eyes followed my brain's thoughts. The swell of her small breast as she breathed deeply. I tore my eyes away with a long blink to clear my head.  
I looked back up to her eyes she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the bookshelf still chewing on her lip.

I waited patiently, watching her every simple move. She was sexy in the way she did things. In how she acted.

Finally she shook her head and walked over to the bookshelf. Picking one off the middle shelf. She had to know what she was doing when she bent over to get it. Her pretty little ass was perfectly heart shaped.

"Shit." I whispered turned my head sideways a bit, daydreamed all the things I would do with her id I had the opportunity. I really really wanted that opportunity.

I looked away when she stood back up, shoving my hands into my jean pockets watching her walk over to me with a picture album in her hands.

"My auntie was photographer so she was always taking pictures. This is me in seventh and eight grade. We didn't ever really talk so I won't expect you to recognize me." She said sitting on the couch crossing her legs indian style. How can one girl be so innocent and so sexy all at the same time?

She showed me the pictures, and suddenly everything started to connect. She didn't look like her anymore.

Katelyn Maxal, the school's biggest nerd. She had probably the worst acne, and nobody knew what she looked like underneath that baggy sweater and jeans she wore. Apparently pretty fucking hot I thought as I saw her legs out of the corner of my eye. Shapely and thin, hidden behind the jeans.

"Oh yeah. I remember you!" I said turning back to her, she was looking at me without sarcasm, raising one eyebrow. I'm not gonna lie. I liked this face.

She cracked half a smile, "Yeah I remember you too."

"You've changed a bit." I remarked looking back to the picture. She had her hair up in pigtails and purple lipstick on her face. Her hair was jet black with her straight across bangs covering her eyes, and bright metal orange braces on her teeth.

The person in this picture was unrecognizable to the sexy petite redhead with the killer ass and legs and the bright eyes that sat next to me now.

"So where did you go after middle?" I asked, closing the book and leaning back, looking at her. I imaged what she would look like with pigtails now, maybe dressed up like a cheerleader. Hot image.

"...Drew? Hello Earth to Drew?" She was standing up now, I hadn't even heard her talking.

"Hm, yes?" I asked smoothly shaking the idea out of my head. She looked down at me, half a smirk on her face.

"I need to start getting ready for my dinner party, so unless you want to listen to my shower inside my flat, then you should go."

I stood up with a smile letting my eyes quickly fall over her body, "Tempting." She rolled her eyes but I could see her cheeks tinge pink. I stood close to her, almost able to feel her breast brush against my chest as she inhaled.

She smelled like rain and paint and cigarette smoke. Not the sexiest smell ever but very her in some way. Sweet unique and a little twisted. I loved it.

"You can listen to me shower from your own flat." She was staring into my eyes, passion on her features.

"Apartment." I replied quickly correcting her.

"What?" She asked stepping back a bit and shaking off her daze.

"It's called and apartment." I said in a low tone, as if telling her a secret. She visibly shuddered. I felt myself twitch at having that control on her.

"I call it a flat. I lived in Europe for several years and some things they say just make more sense to me." She recovered herself quickly.

"Why were you in Europe?" I asked, trying to extend the amount of time I could be in her warm flat as she called it. It smelled of incense and candles and smoke. Again, just very much her.

"I was painting for a few years. Scraping by as best I could." She replied her eyes far off. The image of Katelyn standing on a porch with nothing but a smock on and her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She was splattered with paint everywhere, her glasses sitting on her nose as she drank a coffee. "I came back when my parents died." She ended bluntly.

I snapped back from dreamland. "Oh wow. That's- that's horrible. What happened? If I can ask. If you'd rather not talk about it we don't have too." I was rambling but that pulled the rug from me.

She giggled slightly, "No it's fine. Me and my folks weren't..." She paused looking away from me and pushing the hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear, "We weren't close. To say the least. Um they were actually in a plane crash. They're pilot and and copilot died as well..." I felt myself wanting to hold her and rock her until she fell asleep. I was afraid she was going to cry. I turned into such a mush when women started crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to dive into my whole life story." She said shaking her head.

I shook my head in response, "No it's fine. I like listening to you talk. I bet your students do too."

She bit her lip and smiled to herself looking at the ground. She pushed more hair behind her ear and brought her gaze up at me, the light from her tall lamp making her eyes shine a bright green. God she was gorgeous.

She shook her head breaking the illusion, "Well regardless, I need to get ready and that's a story for a different time." She said smiling a bit.

"Friday? I'll cook you dinner?"

She seemed shocked but replied so fast with a smile that I couldn't really tell. "Goodbye Andrew."

"Is that a no?" I asked walking backwards to her door.

"No." I opened the door seeing her smiling still.

"Is that a yes?"

"No." She said less confidently biting her lip in the adorable way that she does.

"How about Chicken Pasta?"

She smiled and shook her head. She placed her hand on my chest pushing me out, "Goodnight Andrew Fuller." She said in a low whispery sexy voice.

"Goodnight Katelyn"

I watched her close the door and then strolled back to my flat a door down with a stupid grin on my face. I may or may not have a date with Katelyn Maxal. The sexy, funny, mysterious nerd next door.

**A/N: So writing from a guy's P.O.V is new to me if you couldn't tell xD. So this story had a little more sex in it than I usually do. Not like graphic sex but just in the way that Drew looks at Katelyn is a little more crude then I usually write it, so let me know if I'm doing this right or if I have a completely convoluted idea of what goes through a guy's mind. 3 -burn321 **


	3. Chapter 3

Katelyn Maxal P.O.V  
I closed the door with a smile, falling onto the couch happily. I may have a date with the impossibly sexy Hollywood star Drew Fuller. I mean how did that happen?

I bit my lip, finding myself completely distracted and happy about it. I heard his music turn on. He was playing SR-71 today, most of the songs I knew.

I flipped my phone open and saw that it was now 4:30. How did that happen!? I pulled my happy ass off the couch and hopped into the shower. I heard the song 'Here We Go Again' playing and began to sing along. The steam in the shower helping me to relax. I managed to shower fast and keep most of my hair dry.

I got out of the shower quickly, drying the tips of my hair and pulling it into a decently done bun, leaving my bangs to fall to the side. I applied a thin line of eyeliner to both eyes, cat tailing it out to a sharp point. After putting on my mascara and bright red lipstick I went to my closet to try and find something decent to wear.

I opened my closet, looking at my small amount of clothes. I didn't have much that Tammy and Alex hadn't already seen.

"Why do I have to have no clothes?" I groaned out loud.

"Katelyn?" I heard a voice echo from my left. I whipped my head to the wall connecting me to Drew's flat.

"Drew?" I asked shocked that he had heard me.

"Yeah. Did you say something?" I bit my lip looking at my closet. I was naked right now and he was fully clothes on the other side of a thin as paper wall.

"Umm no. No I didn't say anything." I replied quickly, trying to find that half decent pair of jeans that I have and maybe just a decent shirt.

"Are you sure? 'Cause it sounded kind of like you said you had nothing to wear." He replied. I could almost see the cocky smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "I have plenty to wear." I replied staring at my closet of very few clothes.

"Yes I'm sure." He shot back cockily. I thought this conversation was done, but then he shouted something that made my cheeks burn and I don't know why. "I reccomend a skirt. Show off those legs of yours a little."

"I..." I had nothing to say to that. I looked down at my pale short legs. I hated how big my thighs were and how pale they were. Which obviously to fix that all you had to do was take them out in the sun more often but I didn't want to. I shook those thoughts away. Now wasn't the time.

I eyed my closet dangerously. Did I dare to wear a skirt? Was I trying to impress anybody? Was this the kind of dinner party you wear a skirt to? I picked up one of my only skirts. It was an above the knee skirt that fit tightly. I haven't put it on since my Junoir year when I had to give a presentation. I looked from the skirt to the wall where my cocky sexy neighbor was.

Did I wear the skirt? Did I take his advice and show off my legs? I shook my head, "No, best not." I whispered to myself.

I pulled on my last pair of clean jeans. I hated this pair because when I out them on I could feel them stretch over my thick thighs and it reminds me how wide my legs are. I pulled on a blouse that Tammy got me for Christmas last year. It was a green minty colour with a dangerously low V-neck line. My petite breasts looked ridiculous in them but Tammy always told me I looked fantastic in it. I slipped on my favorite steam punk inspired high heels and my worn black leather jacket that used to be my Uncle Jason's.

Glancing at the clock quickly I saw that it was now 5:10 and I was definetly going to be late.

"Yeah that's about right." I spoke to myself. I turned around and locked the door heading towards the stairs. I was just passing Andrew's door when I swear to god the power went out.

I froze. "Shit." I squeeked.

"Katelyn?" I heard Drew shout out in confusion.

"I'm out here. Please open your door with a flashlight." I said as loud as I could. "And please hurry."

Within seconds Drew was out in the hallway with me with a flashlight in his hand pointed at the ground. I couldn't see his face it was so dark in the building.

"Does this happen often?" He asked stapping up to me.

I gripped onto his arm, terrified, "No" I squeeked out. I felt like I was really going to break down crying. "I have to get out of here. Like right now."

"Are you scared of the dark?" He asked in an almost laughing tone.

I looked at his genral direction with a glare on my face. "Yes." I whispered with as much anger as I could spare.

He said nothing else but grabbed my hand interlacing his fingers with mine and leading me out of the building.

"Lets get you out then."

I smiled for a completely unknown reason as I whisked down the stairs.

Stepping into the chill air of New York evening was welcoming, and the light from the mood and the lamps was a welcomed sight to my eyes.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked up to the sky. Few stars were out, it was cloudy like it might rain. It was October after all. Rain was expected and, at least in my mind, hoped for.

"Hey thank you for getting me out of there, sorry for kind of flipping out." I said looking back at Andrew who had been standing behind me inspecting the building.

"Yeah no prob-" His sentence ended when he turned around. His eyes literally moved at glacial pace as they slid down my apperiance soaking in every last drop, "-lem." He finished.

I looked down shyly, I must have looked so ridiculous to him. I wish I had warn something different. I wish I could go change now.

"You look-" He paused again.

"I don't-"

"Amazing." He said at the same time I did.

"I- What?" No one had ever said something like that to me.

"Honestly, you look fantastic. Are you going on a date?" I felt like I was going to cry. Amazing? Fantastic? Me? I bit the urge to look down at my ugly thick thighs and tiny breasts and forced a smile onto my lips.

"No my best friend is having a dinner party." I replied. I looked at him and then at the house. He was wearing a white button up shirt, the first two buttons undone showing off his collar bones a bit, and a pair of nice light jeans. "Actually... Do you want to come? You know cuz the powers out. If you want to, I mean you don't have to. I don't want to-" He put his finger on my lips to stop there constant mile and minute talking.

He leaned in close, his eyes slightly hooded. When did he get so close to me? How did I not notice his smell? His warmth? His sexy pressence so close to my person.

"I would love to go." He removed the finger from my lips, and I thought for a moment that he would press hips lips against mine. I thought he would kiss me so passionatly that my bright red lipstick would smudge and my clothes would start to get rummbled and maybe he would push me against the wall and- "Woah." I said placing my hand on his shoulder to support myslef.

"You okay Katelyn?" He asked steadying me.

"Yeah, uh, just a head rush." I lied smoothly.

I shook my head, sending the thoughts of this man pinning me against a wall and taking me now. I removed my hand from his shoulder standing up straight. "Sorry." I said quickly.

"It's fine. As long as you're okay." He replied still hanging onto my shoulders.

I nodded, "I am thank you. So um. You said you wanted to come along?"

"If that's okay I wouldn't want to be unwelcome." He took his arms off my shoulders finally.

"Oh no, Tammy and Alex always make enough food to to serve five. They hope that one day I'll bring a date."

"So am I your date?" He asked stepping closer to me, sending my brain into a fog again.

"No." I replied quickly, "Just the guy I feel sorry for." I turned and headed to my car.

"Where are you going?" He asked catching up to me.

"We have to go. I still need to pick up a bottle of wine." I replied sliding into the driver's seat of my old beat up honda.

"What for?" He asked sliding into the passanger seat. The car seemed to small for his 6'1 figure.

"Well it's a dinner party and we girls like our wine." I replied heading off to the store.

The ride was short and silent but comfortable. When in line with the cheap decent wine Andrew insisted on paying claiming that he was the tag along. I shook my head but allowed him to do so.

When we arrived at Tammy and Alex's house Tammy waited patiently inside while Alex came out to greet us.

"Hey Ali what's up." I asked hugging her around the shoulder with one arm. She smiled taking the wine from my hands.

Her eyes moved to Andrew gently. "Is this your date?" She asked me.

"Um-"

"Yes." He replied quickly with a smile grabbing me by the waist and pulling me into him. I glared up at him but he just smiled cockily at me. He was really warm.

"Oh! Well it's lovely to meet you uh"

"Andrew. Andrew Fuller." He shook her hand gently and then followed her inside.

I pulled my leather jacket off exposing the lace backing of the shirt. I gave my jacket to Alex who was already holding Drew's.

For a moment we were alone and I immidiately turned on Andrew.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper yelled at him straining my neck to look at him. Damn my shortness.

"What are you talking about, babe?" He asked with a mocking tone. I glared at him darkly.

"You knew exactly what Andrew Fuller." I replied spitting out his name.

"What? Me being you date? I am aren't I? I mean you're dressed rather..." his eyes fel slowly down my appeariance before looking back up at me, "...sexy for a dinner with friends." I felt my cheeks heat up. God he was infuriating!

"That has nothing to do with anything!"

"Katelyn? Is that you?" I heard Tammy ask from the kitchen.

"Shit." I mummbled wrapping me arm around Drew's waist assuming Alex had already said I had brought a date, and then forced a smooth smile onto my red lips. "Yeah Tammy."

"Alex said you brought a date." She shouted back.

"Bingo." I said to myself, "Yeah I did." I shouted to her. I pressed my hand against Drew's back, his arm had smoothly found it's way low onto my hip. I had to fight the urge to pull it up higher so that it wasn't driving me quite so crazy.

I led him into the dining room and we took our seat at the large table. A few people had already shown up. One couple included Sarah. I looked away from her and her amazing sexy lawyer of a husband. "Fuck." I hissed darkly.

Drew leaned down and whispered into my ear, "What's wrong dear?" He said with a smile on his face.

I shook my head, "You see the blonde bitch with her stiff of a husband? I hate her guts. She's such a classic trophy wife always making sly comments about how single I am and how dry my love life is." Why was I telling him all this? I guess seeing her just makes me angry.

He nodded, "Well she's looking now. Smile like I said something sweet." He said still whispering, his hand still sitting low on my hip, almost touching my ass.

I forced a smooth smile onto my lips as I turned my head to whisper into his ear, having to stand on my tippy toes, "If you don't watch the hand I'm going to break it." I whispered lowly with a smile still on my face as I leaned back. I looked into his eyes. Intimacy filling up between us to a point where I had forgotten all about Sarah and her husband, and Tammy and Alex and everyone and where we were. It was just me and him suddenly.

He chuckled from in his throat. It was the kind of chuckle you could feel through his chest. "Noted." There was a moment of silence. His eyes tearing into mine. I began to wonder if he would kiss me. The same feeling I got just before he came into my place, and again before we left. That feeling that he would smash his lips against mine in the most fervently passionate kiss and then just take me there and now not caring who was watching. I felt my head spin.

"Woah." I said for what seemed like the millionth time today. Drew pulled me tight to him so I wouldn't fall.

"Are you alright hun?" He asked a little louder than I may have liked.

I shook my head, steadying myself against him. "Yes I'm fine just-"

"A head rush. Yeah I know you get a lot of those."

"Only when I'm around you." I mummbled inaudibly trying to calm my aching head.

"What was that?" He asked quickly.

I opened my eyes blinking in the light, the pain gradually fading, I forced a smile out, "Nothing." I said with a sigh, "I'm fine."

He nodded and loosened his grip on me, leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I said as more of a statement.

"Keeping up apperiances darling." He said with a smile, leading me to a chair with his hand on the small of my back. He pulled out my chair and then sat in his own right next to mine. He placed his hand on top of mine above the table.

"You're a very good actor." I said in a hushed tone, impressed by how well he was able to act like a really sweet boyfriend.

"Well it's easy when you have such a beautiful partner. Although I do feel like I'm doing all the work here." He said playfully.

"Hey loverboy this wasn't my idea if you remember clearly."

"Oh I get it. You're intimidated by me. Afraid to be my girlfriend are we?"

"Well yeah!" I said without thinking, "You're miles out of my league!"

His smile faded for a second as he looked into my eyes. "Do you honestly think that?" He asked his eyes moving around my face now. From my brown eyes to my cheeks and nose and lips. I looked away from him, and saw Sarah. She was staring straight at me, seemingly fuming. What's she so angry about?

"The fact that you're with me is killing her." Drew replied as if reading my thoughts.

I looked back at him quickly. "What?" I asked as though I hadn't been looking at her.

"Sarah. She's exploding right now. Seems like she's a little jealous of your date." He said with a smooth cocky smirk.

I shook my head. It was then that Tammy and Alex entered the quiet dining room.

"So who's your date Katelyn?" She asked, her arm interlocked with Alex's. Her pail blue eyes looked nearly at me but didn't make eye contact as they usually do.

"Um. Everybody, Tammy," I grabbed Andrew's arm pulling him up, "This is Andrew." I said. He smiled at everyone without the least bit of awkwardness.

"Andrew Fuller." He said again as he gently shook Tammy's hand, and then he shook Josh's (Sarah's husband's) and Drake's and Jenny's.

Tammy grabbed onto my shoulder, "Katelyn?" She asked.

"It's me." I replied

"Is that Drew Fuller? From Charmed?" She asked, her voice hushed but excited.

"Yes. I'll give you details later."

"Oh I know you'll be giving me details later." She remarked sarcastically.

"Okay Alex take me to my seat." I smiled and watched as Tammy walked with grace, the way she could fake it as though she could still see everything around her.

I took my seat next to Drew again.

"So Tammy and Alex are..?"

"Married. Yes they have been for nearly 7 years now. Alex is the more timid one of the two, and Tammy is a bit more out going." I nodded as he did.

"Tammy seems nice." He said cautiously. I wondered if I should just blurt it out. Before I could say anything Tammy started talking to eveyone so I decided I'd just tell him later.

Drew's P.O.V  
"Everyone," Katelyn said, pulling me up with her, "This is Andrew." I gave a confident smile to the few people in the room.

Katelyn led me over to Tammy who was standing calmly. She didn't make eye contact with me, but instead somehow looked past me as she shook my hand and smiled warmly.

She's blind? Unexpected to say the least.

I turned to Sarah then shaking her hand. She was hot I'll give her that but not that hot. She had so much breast it was spilling out of her shirt, but tiny little hips and legs and waist. While usually I would flirt with her like mad, I found myself prefuring a smaller breast that fit in my hands with a better set of hips and a tight little ass that looked fantastic in a pair of jeans.

I looked at Katelyn from the corner of my eye as I shook Josh's hand. She was smiling brightly, her hair pulled up exposing her neck, her black low top looking amazing on her. God she was sexy.

Josh introduced himself but I almost didn't notice. I was thankful Katelyn told me his name earlier.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked pretending to be interested as I talked to Josh and Drake. Jenny was cute. Long black hair, dark eyes, maybe 5'3 she had dark skin and I think was maybe Chinese. She was thin and looked it in her high waisted skirt and casual shirt.

"Good good. I heard you were in town. Someone from my firm should be calling you soon to talk about this show you plan to shoot." He said loudly in a hot shot lawyer voice. I hear this kind of crap all the time. Drake was easiliy quiet. Unexpected from the guy, he was maybe 6'2, taller than me and huge. Like a steam roller.

"Ah. No business tonight Josh," I said making sure to use his name, "now is a time for eating and lovely ladies." I said looking as Katelyn walked back to me. Josh looked at his wife shortly smiling at her, and she smiled back. The same happened with Drake and Jenny.

"Absolutely." He said walking back to her. I sat down with Katelyn at the table. As Jenny and Drake sat down across from us.

"So Tammy and Alex are..." I trailed off not knowing how to out it.

"Married? Yeah for nearly 7 years now."

"Tammy seems nice." I said smoothly, hoping she may tell me whether or not she's actually blind.

Before the opportunity was expanded, Tammy started talking so we both dropped it and listened. I was itching to hold onto some part of her. Her hand, her waist, her hips, I don't care just something!

I saw Josh place his chin onto the shoulder of Sarah, holding her fingers in his, placing gentle kisses on her neck. Jenny and Drake were holding hands and she had her leg propped up on his, as if he were more her chair.

A plan started to spark. Katelyn seemed like the competitive kind, at least mildly. I leaned in close, placing my lips next to her ear.

"Hey." I whispered. She looked back at me halfway.

"What?"

"Wanna make Sarah jealous?" I asked in a teasing voice. She physically shuddered against my voice. I loved when she did that. She was just addicting.

She didn't reply for a moment, and I saw her look to her right, seeing Sarah and Josh together. There was another minute of silence before finally, "Yes."

I smiled and placed my hands around her flat thin stomach, interlacing my fingers, and quietly scooting closer and feeling her head rest against my shoulder.

She moved her head so that she was looking up at me. "Do you know how to stage kiss?" She asked. I smiled widely. The idea of our lips being so close was enticing.

I placed my hand on her cheeks, making sure my thumb was pressed over her lips and placed my lips on my thumb. Seems childish but looks completely real. It was short and sweet. I could smell the cigarette smoke on her still, and the spell of paint.

"You smell like paint." I whispered. She looked at me embaressed.

"Oh sorry. I started a quick sketch before I left." She remarked showing me the blue and black paint on her finger tips. I smiled at her, grapping her hands gently, kissing every finger tip. I looked over to see Sarah was staring at the two of us. I looked back quickly.

"It's working." She smiled at me. Soon enough the eating began. I stuffed myself full. Everything was cooked incredibly, I felt like I was in a 5 star restaruant. It was that good.

"Wow. That was amazing who cooked this?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah deffinetly it was great!" Jenny said agreeing with me.

"That would be Tammy. The star of the kitchen."

"She may be blind but she can cook like no other. It's just in her blood." Alex said, looking lovingly at her wife. Tammy smiled brightly.

"Thank you you guys. It's especially nice to hear from the guy us girls would all sit on the couch at 1 a.m to watch. Chris Halliwell." She said teasingly. I smiled brightly looking down at my food chuckeling a bit. Katelyn was facing the floor with her eyes closed and bright pink cheeks.

"Us girls?" I asked looking at Katelyn who did not look up at me.

"Well we all loved different people. I had dibs on Piper, Jenny wanted Derril, Alex wanted Billy, Sarah wanted Coal, and Katelyn wanted..."

"No body." She chirped quickly picking her head up. Alex and Tammy both smirked at their food. I smirked at Katelyn. Before I had the chance to tease her Alex began to speak.

"Cocktails in the living room anybody?"

We all moved into the spacious living room, each couple picking a chair to sit in. I grabbed the small love seat, sitting straight in it and by some mirical I managed to get Katelyn to sit with her head resting on my chest, her ass on the other side of my leg and her feet hanging over the arm of the chair. My arms rested behind her head and over her waist she rested her hands on her stomach.

As they started passing around the drinks they offered me a beer. At least it wasn't a fruity drink. I looked down at Katelyn before accepting it.

"Don't let me stop you." She said calmly after declining a glass of wine. Now generally in moments like this, the woman is testing you. So I in turn thought it wise to not accept the beer.

"Honey if you want to have a beer be my guest. I'm the one driving home." She said looking into my eyes.

I smiled down at her and shook my head, "It's fine."

"It's a trap." Josh said. I smiled at him in agreeiance.

Jenny and Drake seemed off in their own world whispering to eachother quietly.

"Oh if that's what's holding you back then seriously have the beer." Tammy said plainly as she sat on the couch, Alex curling up into her.

"What?" I asked confused

Jenny laughed, "Katelyn isn't the lay a trap kind of girl. She doesn't test you."

"What do you mean?" I looked down at Katelyn. She let out a yawn. Somehow her being tired seemed impossibly cute to me.

"She doesn't test people. She's always as honest as she can be, and when she's not being honest, she fakes it really well. But she doesn't lay traps." I nodded understanding.

"She's never really been that kind of person." Alex said from the couch.

"Yeah I remember one time back in highschool Katelyn and Clair Mclaughin liked the same guy. Katelyn was mad for him he was all sweet and handsom and all that, but the moment she found out Clair liked him she backed off like that" Jenny snapped to emphasize the point.

Sarah laughed, "Oh yeah and one time we both tried out for the play, only I didn't know that she wanted the part I was going for and she actually got it! I was a little disspointed but she talked to the director and dropped the part just to let me have it."

"So you guys all went to high school together?" I asked after their giggles died down a bit.

"Yeah except for Drake." Jenny said.

"And only me and Jenny went to middle with her. I remember you Mr. Fuller." Alex said sarcastically.

I smiled brightly, "Yeah I saw some pictures of Katelyn from middle. I didn't recognize her from now." I remarked.

"Oh yeah. The summer between 8th grade and freshman year did wonders for Katie. She went off to Europe for the first time with her older brother and Aunt all summer. We were all convinced that she wasn't actually Katelyn. She looked like a brand new person." Alex started.

"Yeah but sure enough Her aunt had taken a million pictures and we got to watch with each picture her new teeth after the braces came off, the hair coming out of the up-do's all the time, the bright hazel eyes come out from behind the glasses. The heavy makeup coming off, and then the light makeup go on. It was crazy. I remember flipping my shit when she walked into school! Do you remember what she was wearing?" Sarah asked Jenny.

Jenny smiled nodding, "She was wearing a dress!"

Tammy started laughing too, "Oh yeah! I remember that! She was wearing that light blue summery dress that flowed behind her with her curly red hair. She looked so gorgeous and friendly. She introduced me to you." Tammy smiled kissing Alex's temple.

"Yeah but she never wore a dress after that." Josh said glancing down at Katelyn in my lap. I realized she had been suspiciously quiet throughout the conversation. Usually she was so private she wouldn't even mention the name of her highschool.

I looked down to see that Katelyn's breathing had steadied and her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep. That was fast.

"I may have to drive us home though." I remarked looking down at her.

"Why is she drinking?" Tammy asked. Alex whispered something in her ear, probably that she was asleep. "Oooh. Yeah you're screwed. Katelyn sleeps like a rock. You can stick around we're probably just going to talk. If you need to go though please take our car. Defunct will not work. Only Katelyn knows how to drive that shitty hunk of metal."

I thought about my morning. It was decently early. I probably need to be home by like 10. It was about 8:40 now.

"I've got some time." I replied. I continued to listen to them all share funny stories about work or highschool. Tammy worked as a pet trainer while Alex was both at school and working as a dental assistant. They must make decent money to buy this house. Jenny was a decently sucessful actress and model, she mainly did on stage theater though so that was why I didn't see her much. Drake was an electrician and apperiantly he was a singer who had put out a few albums. Apperiantly Katelyn was funny, that I knew, but they said she was SERIOUSLY funny. Like she wanted to be a stand up comedian and probably could have if she had pursued it harder.

Tammy was laughing hysterically, "Oh my gosh, do you guys rememer that one joke.. hahaha," She could barely finish her sentence, "Where Katelyn was talking about physco kids." Everyone started laughing loudly, and began trying to catch their breaths. All their laughter in turn made me smile, "What joke?" I asked finally.

Alex was waving her hand like a fan trying to breath, "Oh my god. Aha it went um like okay," She said sitting up on the couch still giggleing imitating Katelyn, "Imagine like this. The kids just sitting in the classroom... Rooms dead quiet," Some supressed giggles were around the room, everyone trying to stay quiet, "When this kid just looks up. Looks around for a second. Calmly stands up," She stood up as though she were getting out of a bed, "Picks up a desk," She faked like the was picking up a school desk, "And then just jokes it out of the window. Watches it fall to the ground, thinking 'Eh maybe it hits someoone maybe t doesn't what could happen.'" She shrugged and I laughed with everyone else, "Then the kid sits down." Alex couldn't contain her giggles anymore as she sat on the couch. "The teachers like 'Jeremy!? Did you just throw that desk?!' Kids are all running around like they're on fire, 'Oh my god! Oh my god! Jeremy's insane! What the fuck?!" Tammy continued on, Sarah catches on now, "Jeremy's raises his hand, 'Teacher I need help with number 7 can you go over it again'" Drake cuts in then, "The teachers all screaming, 'What the hell?! Jeremy you need to go down the councilar's office' Jeremy's like, 'But teacher number 7!'" Everyones just dying now. I'm half laughing at the joke nodding my head at the sleeping Katelyn and at her crazy friends.

"And Katelyn would always end it chuckling a bit after she would keep the straightest face you ever saw, she's go, 'Aaah. I love kids.'" Everyone just busts up.

When I left carrying Katelyn in my arms bridal style Tammy was beyond a little tipsy, as was Alex. They got loud too, and Katelyn didn't even twitch. She really does sleep like a rock. Josh and I exchanged phone numbers and I caught Sarah checking me out several times. Which of course led me to look away from her and then down at the gorgeous, sexy, amazingly sarcastic woman asleep in my lap.

Tammy got her car open for me, helping me to lay Katelyn in the back and try to secure her which was impressive for a blind woman. She said I would need to drive carfully. I nodded thanked her again and headed for the driver's seat as she headed back into the house.

"Oh and Drew?" She called out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around to see the blonde woman looking in my direction vicously.

"If you hurt Katelyn in even the slightest way. I will find you. And you will go through Hell. We all love the shit out of that girl. So be careful. Drive safe!" She walked inside without another word. I felt my stomach drop. Holy. Shit.

I made sure to drive very cautiously as I made my way back in the strange vehical. After finally getting back to my apartment I parked the car where Katelyn parks Defunct and got out. I picked her up and carried her bridal style again. She didn't stir. "Damn." I remarked at how solidly she sleeps.

I checked the car, but didn't see the purse or the jacket or really anything she had. "Well sweetheart I guess you're sleeping in my room tonight." I said to her sleeping figure as I closed the car door with my leg.

I was able to easily climb the stairs, this girl must have been only 100 pounds. God she was so light. Once inside my apartment I placed her in my bed, pulling the covers over her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Not being sarcastic or cussing. She was just sweet. I smiled as I turned off my light and felt myself fall onto the couch. I was asleep quickly.

**A/N: Okay I just love Drew in this chapter. He's so freaking great xD. I know that Katelyn and Andrew are happening like crazy fast and unrealistically but I just love the flirty Drew and the awkward Katelyn. It just makes me smile xD lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Katelyn's P.O.V

I woke up to my alarm's beeping. I must have forgotten to turn off the alarm again. I leaned over to turn off the alarm but my arm his a wall. I opened my eyes groggily, light coming in from the window behind me. I blinked the fuzziness away trying to comprehend something.

I was...not in my room. I looked around. It was similar to my room somehow, but none of this stuff was mine. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"What?" I asked, which apparently was what granted the entrance of a shirtless Drew. He was holding a tray of food and a glass of what I'm assuming was orange juice. He had a six pack. Like an actual seriously defined six pack. Plus one of those little 'V' things that disappear into his jeans.

"Good morning Katelyn." He said with a smile. I almost didn't hear him I was so distracted by his godly body.

"Good morning to you." I replied my throat dry. He sat down on that bed next to me, placing the food tray on my lap. It was two fluffy warm pancakes with butter and syrup as well as some raspberries black berries and blueberries and the orange juice.

I looked down at the amazing looking breakfast. No one had every made me breakfast before. Let alone breakfast in bed! I couldn't help the smile that came on my face when I looked up at him.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked looking at the coffee mug he was holding in his hands. So he drank it black? Interesting.

"Nah I don't usually eat breakfast till later." He replied. I realized once again I wasn't in my flat. I must have fallen sleep last night and then he let me crash here. That was sweet of him. I smiled still, looking down at the food again.

"Wow. It looks amazing. Thank you." I said sincerely.

"No problem." He said leaning up against the wall drinking his coffee.

I took a few bites of the pancakes. They were amazing. Just the right amount of fluff.

"No one's ever made me breakfast in bed before." I remarked taking another bite.

"Really?" Drew asked genuinely surprised.

I shook my head swallowing another piece. Wow these were seriously amazing pancakes. "No" I said with a laugh. "This are really good." I remarked gesturing with my fork before taking a sip of the orange juice.

He didn't say anything, just drank his black coffee allowed me to eat in peace. I finished both pancakes and all the berries and then drank the rest of the OJ before moving the tray off my legs and onto the small bedside table next to me.

He had finished his coffee long ago and was now just sitting in content silence, it was comfortable really. Just being in his presence without the pressure of conversation. Finally after a few minutes I broke the silence.

"Thank you. For letting me crash here. Sorry I must have fallen asleep last night at Tammy's. I hope they didn't give you a hard time." They can tend to be a bit overbearing at times. He shook his head assuring me that they were fine.

I nodded looking down to see I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

"Um. Did you happen to grab my jacket or bag? And where's my car?"

He looked up at me as though he'd been zoning out. He still had morning mind I take it, "Oh um no, I would have put you in your apartment if I had it. I took Tammy's car, she said I wouldn't be able to work Defunct." I liked that he called my car by her name. Yes I realize she switched genders that happens often.

I nodded, sounded like something Tammy would do. I paused for a moment not speaking, deciding what I wanted to do next.

"Can I use your shower?" I asked suddenly. He seemed caught off guard but nodded regardless, "Yeah no problem. I'll grab you a towel and some clean clothes." He remarked. Clothes?

He came back with a pair of female PJ's and a white tank top and a fluffy white towel. I grabbed the Pj's from him. "I only have bar soap and cheap shampoo but I figure it will get you through. Uh these are my sister's. She left them here when she helped me move." He remarked as I took them. I nodded decided I wouldn't think about why that made me feel so much better about accepting them. I smiled as I made my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the water noticing the shower was the same as mine. I looked at the clothes, they'd probably be a little loose. I caught a glimpse of my reflection. Half my makeup was smeared on my face, my hair was a rats nest falling out of it's bun, my clothes were rumpled. I looked like crap. "Well shit." I remarked as I stepped into the scolding water attempting to rub the makeup off my face.

After successfully burning the shit out of my eyes with the shampoo and hopefully getting all the makeup off I turned off the water and began to dry off. I used water from the sink to rub off the remaining makeup and pulled on Andrew's sister's clothes. The flanel pants were like half a size to big forcing me to pull the draw string tight as it would go and tie it. The tank top fit okay though. I found a hair tie on the counter safely assuming his sister had left that as well and tied up my not dripping but still wet hair in a knot on my head.

I didn't spare a glance in the mirror. Checking under the sink hopeful and happily found a spare toothbrush too brush my teeth with. "Fuck thank you." I whispered as I began to brush the taste of morning pancakes away. As good as they were.

Why did he make me pancakes? Why did he let me sleep in his bed? Where did he sleep? He wouldn't have slept in the bed with me right? No of course not. I shook the thoughts away. I just needed to get back to Tammy's. Until then I couldn't get into my house, and I couldn't call her or drive down there because I didn't have my car or a license. Damn.

Drew's P.O.V

I stood in the kitchen in my black teeshirt and jeans getting myself another cup of coffee thinking about how she managed to still look so adorable with her makeup messy her hair falling out every which way and her clothes so disheveled. I had seen her before I made her breakfast. I don't know why I did that. It just seemed like the right thing to do when a girl spends the night in your bed but you don't sleep with her.

I shook the thoughts away hearing her voce suddenly. "Hey Drew, I may need you to drive me to Tammy's house because I don't have a licence or anything on my right now it's all in my purse and jacket." She was in my view for the end of her sentence but I barely heard the rest of her words. My sister's flannel pajamas hung low on her hips, the tanktop stopping high enough to give me a view of her flat stomach. I didn't even realize I was staring at her until she called my name.

"Hello? Earth to Andrew Fuller?" I loved when she said my full name. No one called me Andrew anymore. I felt like she was the only one. I shook the thought away.

"Um well I actually have to leave really soon and I can't be late for the first day of shooting. Feel free to just chill here though. I have books and music and tv and plenty of food," I checked my watch, "I have to leave now." I walked over to here placing my remaining coffee in her hand and kissing her cheek, "I'll pick you up after work. Please make yourself at home." I remarked heading for the door.

"Wait when do you get off?" She asked. 'When ever I see you.' my brain shouted out. I shook that thought away fast.

"Umm, not really a set time. I'll call the house phone on my way back. I have to go. I'll see you later Katelyn." I closed the door behind me stepping out into the hallway. Okay. Good. Katelyn alone in my apartment for a few hours. What could go wrong. I'll call her at lunch.

Katelyn's P.O.V

I was alone in Drew's flat. I looked around, not really knowing what to do. So despite my best efforts I went looking around. His closets didn't have anything but clothes and old board games in them. Nothing I could play alone. TV always bored me. I checked the storage closet. He had put mainly movies I guess, with some other stuff. I looked through his video games. He had Skyrim. I contemplated playing it for a bit. It would probably kill an hour or two. I would get distracted soon enough.

I popped it in and made an elf guy that I named Roger. I wandered around, killing stuff, finding treasures, doing quests just general Skyrim liked things. Became the thane of Falkreath, and brought the thieves guild back to life. At around 9:30 I got bored and turned off the game. I looked back at his movie closet picking out Nightmare Before Christmas automatically and throwing it next to the DVD player. Before I put it in I went in search of food. I found some popcorn in the cupboard, it was extra butter. "Perfect." I remarked to myself.

As the popcorn was cooking the house phone began to ring. I was going to answer it, but then decided it would probably be better if I didn't. After all if it were someone looking for Drew Fuller and a woman answered the phone people might go a little crazy. I waited for the machine to pick it up before hearing Drew's voice.

"Hey Katelyn pick up if you get a chance I just wanted to-"

I whipped the phone us, "Hey sorry." I said a little breathlessly suddenly.

He laughed a bit, "Well hello to you." He sounded more awake now then earlier. "I was just calling to check on you." He said, I bit my lip to keep my smile down.

"Yeah I figured at some point you'd call the woman you abandoned to be stranded in your flat." I replied teasingly.

"I hardly abandoned you and you're not stranded. You're just restricted to your pajamas, you have no money, no car, no ID of any form, and no shoes."

I laughed whole heartidly, "Oh yeah I'm not stranded at all." I replied sarcastically.

"I've seen worse." He replied. There was a comfortable silence before Drew spoke again, "So what have you been doing?" He asked. I twirled the phone cord around my finger. I loved that he still had a corded phone, some how that seemed so him.

"Well I did a little snooping and found your video games and played Skyrim for about an hour," I heard the microwave beep signaling that the popcorn was done, "And now I'm settling in to watch Nightmare Before Christmas again with some popcorn. By any chance do you know where your bowls are?" I asked tucking the phone in between my ear and shoulder as I searched the cupboards.

He chuckled it, "Top shelf of the bottom cabinet next to the fridge." I opened the cabinet he directed me too and low and behold large bowls sat in them.

"Aha! Popcorn bowls! Thank you kind sir for your assistance." I replied shaking the buttery salty snack out of the back and into the bowl.

"No problem. There's soda in the fridge. And beer if you'd like one feel free." I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"I may take one." The conversation began to slow, but before it could get terrifically awkward, Drew spoke again.

"Alright well I was just calling to make sure you were okay. I know I kind of... abandoned you in my apartment."

"Flat." I corrected with a smile.

He chuckled again. I liked when he chuckled. It was sexy. God I needed to have sex. "I'm okay though. You're flat is comfortable don't worry. I won't mind staying here all day." I replied. Actually I wouldn't mind staying here over night. On purpose.

I shook the thoughts away as he said he needed to go. I said goodbye and he did the same. I didn't really want to hang up but he did it for me. And just like that I was alone again.

"Damn." I remarked placing the corded phone back onto the stand. I picked up my bowl of popcorn, grabbing a beer from the fridge and popping the movie in. I settled into the couch as the songs came on. Yes I'm a 27 year old woman but I still sang along to the classic Christmas film.

I must have nodded off around the time Jack discovered Christmas Town because I was jarred awake by the phone ringing again. I didn't move to get it, not wanted to get up. Andrew's couch was really comfortable.

His voice came onto the message, "Hey um I'm on my way home for lunch. I thought I'd pick up some pizza. The shooting will probably be till 9 tonight they're trying to get all the night scenes done as fast as possible.." His voice droned out in my head as I fell back asleep quickly.

The sound of a key entering the door awoke me. "What?" I groaned as the light forced its way into my eyes. Andrew walked through the door holding a pizza box and setting it on the counter.

I closed my eyes again not wanted to wake up. "Katelyn?" He asked. His voice sounded close and then I heard the couch sink down next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I felt his hand fall onto my hip. He was warm and soft and smelled really good.

"Mmm you're so warm." I remarked curling up under the thin blanket. I heard and felt him chuckle that sexy chuckle as he began to rub his hand up and down my side. I felt my skin warm up. After a moment he stopped, his hand staying at my waist, and after another moment he removed his hand. Before I had a minute to complain I was being picked up bridal style and carried somewhere. I didn't care where because Andrew was so warm and strong and solid against me.

He laid me down gently, I was upset to let him go. I liked having him near me. I turned away from him on the soft bed, "You smell good." I mumbled half asleep as he pulled the comforter up over me.

"Go to sleep Katelyn. I'll be home later." He remarked. I didn't hear him leave. I didn't hear anything. After a moment I spoke.

"I drank your beer."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I said you could have some." He said. I could hear the smile on his lips. He must have looked at his watch because I heard him shift. "I have to go back to work hun."

"You work to much. You need to sleep. Drink beer. Do other stuff." 'Like me' my brain finished. I giggled at my own thoughts shifting in the warm bed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, amusement evident.

"Oh nothing." I replied still giggling. I may or may not have been a little buzzed. Thank you Sierra Nevada Beer for all your lovely help.

"Katelyn?"

"Hmm?" I remarked falling asleep.

"Are you... single?"

I giggled a little bit, "Are you asking?" Wait that didn't really make any sense. I felt myself sober for a second. I was being an idiot. I shook my head as though that would clear away the fuzzy edges of my drunk brain.

"Yes." I clarified, "I'm single. For 3 years now."

He didn't say anything else. I felt his lips brush my cheek in the ghost of a kiss. "Tease." I spoke without thinking, sleep enveloping my brain.

"You really are something Katelyn Maxal." He said in a bewildered tone.

"You really are sexy Andrew Fuller." I replied in the same tone. I couldn't remember if I had told him before. Oh well cats out of the bag now. Besides he probably knows it anyway.

He chuckled to himself again replying, "Pizza is on the counter. Sleep now. Call if you need anything. Good night Katelyn Maxal."

I didn't respond aside from a mumbled goodnight.

I dreamed the dream I had been dwelling on a lot lately.

_Standing on stage, all these people clapping for me, watching me. I'm just making everybody laugh. People are clapping, people love me! I'm standing on stage the spotlight on me, people are all clapping like crazy. I'm sitting there smiling all happy. "Hello!" I say into the mic my voice all quiet and low. Everyone starts to quiet down._

_"Wow." I say as it starts to slow, "Wow. There's so many people here..." I pause looking at all the people, "Ar you sure you're all at the right show?" I look around unsure. People start laughing._

_"Wow.." I whisper again into the mic, "Oh shit you guys..." I pause looking around, looking behind me, "I forgot my act! I thought they said I was just opening for someone." Laughter again. Finally I smiled, standing up straight loosening out a bit._

_"Nah but really thank you all for coming here tonight to listen to me bullshit I appreciate it." Laughter once more. I paused looking at everyone in the crowd. "Are y'all just gonna laugh at everything I say?" Laughter and some hoots and hollers signifying they were._

_"Dick." Laughter. "Vagina." laughter. "Oh shit! Hey Karen hows it going?" I pointed to a random woman in the first row. Laughter. "Damn it's gonna be an easy show." Laughter again. I smiled figuring I should probably get to my act now._

_"Alright I just want to start off by saying I don't speak black." I paused letting that sink in before shrugging, "I don't I really don't. Like the other day I ran into an old friend of mine. She's this black girl named Kaila. I run into her in the bathroom she's all making sure her hair's perfect, and her nails are still all fucking long and painted. Little rhinestones on the tips. So I walk in dressed in my fucking leggings and a teeshirt. I see her and I'm like 'Hey what's up haven't seen you in a bit' You know typical white bitch greeting," I let out a chuckle at the reaction from the crowd, "And she goes 'Yeah 'cause you don't hit anybody up anymore.'" I paused as if collecting my thoughts._

_"In my head I'm like... what? What the fuck does that mean? Like what I don't hit people? I don't do drugs? So me being a typical white bitch I go, 'What?' So she repeats herself, 'You don't hit anyone up anymore.' I'm still sitting there with the blankest face until Kaila finally notices that I am white in colour and then like switches to white language, 'You don't talk to anyone.' She clarifies." I hit myself in the head, "I'm like god I'm a moron."_

_"So my only way to recover from this is to be a sarcastic ass and start making jokes. So I go, 'Oh. Yeah sorry I've been meaning to call you! How's life? How's your sister? Are you ill? Are you doing good? How's your mother? Regards to the family!' and as I'm saying all this, I'm slowly backing out of the bathroom thinking 'Fuck me. Fuck me. Shit I'm a moron. Everyone knows I'm white shit shit shit.'"_

_Everyone was laughing as I dove into the next joke..._

**A/N: So this is another longer chapter (yay) I did the three perspectives because as I'm sure you all noticed; very little Drew brain this chapter! So anyway I actually read through this chapter so (hopefully) there will be less mistakes. I noticed in the other chapters that the writing was all manor of fucked. up. so hopefully this will be a bit smoother to read, I'm thinking I may need a beta 'cause I'm lazy as fuck xD. So if you want to see and have a hand at changing the story and having like a backstage pass to the mind of me, pm me and I'll send you my phone number and we can exchange email addresses and all that fun stuff. I'm only gonna take one though, let me know!**

**Ps: Thank you for you two commenters! CharmedOpal and Guest (lol) I love comments, especially so fast! I woke up and checked my email and now the rest of my day is going to be great because you two are awesome people! Charmed; Yes Drake and Josh was intentional lol I did do that on purpose and Guest01 (make an account so I can love you formally!) Thank you, I tried to make Tammy funny, and this story is hopefully meant to make you laugh, I appreciate your comment lol**


	5. Chapter 5

Drew's P.O.V

'You really are sexy Andrew Fuller.' Her words kept floating around my head, bringing a smile to my face involuntarily. While shooting the serious scene it was kind of a pain in the ass to keep myself together. As Kate turned around from the other side of the ally, I was supposed to tell her she was going to get herself killed, only it took me 6 tries to finally say it right.

"Okay! That was perfect." The director finally said. Everyone clapped in a teasing way at me for finally getting the line right. Kate walked over to me, "Geez Fuller get your act together." She pushed me as she picked up a bottle of water.

"Oh whatever Kate." I replied picking up some popcorn to munch on. My mind drifted back to Katelyn and our call this afternoon. It was so domestic. We didn't fight or argue, it was comfortable.

"Alright who's the girl." Kate said exasperated. I snapped back into reality land.

"What girl?" I asked automatically, trying to fend her off.

"The girl that's got you distracted right now. I can see on your face. It's the same face Len had when we first started going out." I looked over at the 5'7 brunette and snorted.

"Yeah well Len was a love sick puppy." I replied teasingly which resulted in a solid punch to the arm. "Ooow" I said over a laugh rubbing my arm.

"Big baby." She replied taking a sip of her water. "So. Who is she?" I didn't reply as the image of Katelyn sitting on her window sill, her leg curled up, the other hanging off the edge. Her bright red hair falling out of her bun, a cigarette held between her fingers as she stared out the window.

"Hmmm..." Kate studied my face, "She's blonde huh?" She said.

I laughed, "Actually she's a redhead."

"AHA!" She said pointing at me, "So there is a girl!" I shoved her hand away.

"You have got to be the biggest dork I have ever seen."

"Come on Fuller give me details! Who is this fiery redhead who has captured your heart?" She said wiggling her eye brows.

"I can't explain her. She's like a roller coaster." I remarked. She looked at me quizzically

"Really good sex?" She asked confused.

"Something you need to experience." I corrected, "Do you want to do dinner? I could probably rope her into it."

"Sounds perfect. You, me, Len and... What's her name."

"Katelyn."

"Hmm.. Katelyn. It means pure."

I shook my head, "Why do you know that?"

"I was looking at baby names. I was actually stuck between Katelyn and Lilly."

"How is Lilly by the way?" I asked, figuring I had some time to kill.

"Ah you know. She's 14 so she's a bit crazy. She's also quite the skater/cheerleader duo now. Her birthday's in a few months and she's already counting down the days."

I laughed, "Geez 14? I remember her as the little 5 year old!" Kate laughed a bit.

"Maybe I'll bring her to dinner." I nodded.

"You should. It would probably make Katelyn feel like it was less of a date. Besides she's basically 16 at heart. They'd get along fine."

"Oh please Lilly gets along with EVERYONE!"

I nodded, suddenly Kate placed her hand on her stomach, "Oof." She said. I helped to steady her.

"Damn Kate you alright?" She grimaced a bit but stood up none the less.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just had too much cheese this morning." She replied, "My stomachs going berserk. Damn these stomach ulcers." She said with a forced smile.

I smiled letting her go. She smiled back, "Thanks. So Katelyn? Redhead. What does she like to do? Does she work? Does she have any kids? What do you know about her" She asked, waving me to follow her to her trailer so she could sit.

I laughed, "Well she's 27 years old. Single. Lives alone. She's a nerd and an english teacher. She lived in Europe for several years, London actually. So she calls her apartment her 'flat', the elevator the 'lift', and other similar English terms," I said in a voice to mock Kate. She laughed at me.

"Oh I like her. Tell me more." She said as we entered her trailer.

"Um she's pretty private person. I've met some of her friends that she new from highschool. They love her a lot. So much that her blind blond best friend threatened me if I hurt her. She is apparently drop dead funny, and wanted to be a stand up comic when she grew up but didn't end up pursuing it."

"Oh that's not something you hear every day." Kate replied.

I nodded, "She sleeps like a rock. She loves Nightmare Before Christmas, and plays video games. She doesn't like wearing dresses, or doing her hair. She likes to sing 70's pop songs in the shower, she doesn't drink coffee. She smokes cigarettes. She's an amazing artist. Both her parents are dead, apparently she wasn't that close to them though. Her aunt from what I can tell raised her and her brother I think. She was a photographer. She went over a huge transformation after 8th grade to freshman year when she first went to Europe. She was in Venice. I found out we actually went to middle school together." I said taking a pause.

Kate nodded, "Oh really? You must have made an arse out of yourself then."

"Ass." I said teasingly. She smirked and shook her head at me from the couch.

"Bullocks. What else what else?" She begged greedy for information.

I shook my head, "Um she likes my music and my taste in movies, She and her friends watched all of Charmed. She loves her leather jacket. She wakes up at ungodly hours. She named her car Defunct. It's a beat up falling apart rusting yellow bug. She isn't 5 feet tall. She talks to herself involuntarily and I don't think she realizes she does it. She gets head rushes, but is calm about them. She doesn't ever bring attention to herself. She's pretty sweet. I want to see her teach actually." I finished. Kate nodded.

"I'm sure that can be a thing." She laughed a bit before a silence ensued.

"Actually, she's at my apartment right now."

"Woah Fuller! You move fast." She said throwing a pillow at me.

"What? NO! No no I didn't have sex with her she just crashed at my place. It's a long story. I'm gonna call her and check on her. She was pretty out of it earlier." I stepped out of the trailer pressing the redial button.

"Hello?" Said an unsure voice on the other end of the phone.

"Katelyn?" I asked.

"Oh yeah hey Drew." She sounded funny, different from before.

"You sound weird, where are you?"

"I'm on the roof at the moment. Did you know it's raining?" I was indoors so I didn't have a clue.

"Why are you on the roof if it's raining? And why did you take my house phone with you? And why are you on the roof period?"

"Relax Fuller no need to go nuts. I have you're phone dry and safe. I like that it's corded but the cord comes off. That's clever." She remarked, "And I'm on the roof to clear my head. Plus I have some cigarettes up here and some paint and a few old canvases. I was going nuts locked inside all day." She finished.

"Are you in those Pj's?" I asked, she was going to get soaked, and then she'd have to wear them until I got home I have nothing else that will fit her.

"Um not exactly..." She trailed off.

"What?" Was she naked on the roof in New York in the rain?

"Well I knew if I came up here in the Pj's they'd get soaked, so I kinda looked around and found a gray teeshirt of your's that fit me so I'm wearing that. My legs are freezing but it's worth it.

"Katelyn you're gonna get sick. Put on some clothes and go inside." I heard a can rattle and then a soft spraying sound.

"I'm painting!" She complained pouting. This girl is insane.

"Take it inside!" I replied in the same tone.

"But it's spray paint." She replied back. I heard her inhale and exhale the smoke from a cigarette.

"Look in my closet, top shelf, shoved all the way to back are some oil paints and chalks. Get off the roof, get dry, get back into the pj's light the fire and feel free to use all of those. God knows I never do."

"Oil paints?" She asked, I could almost hear her perk up.

"Yeah I got them a while back but never ended up painting, why?"

She stayed silent for a moment, "I've never had the chance to use Oil paints before..."

"What? Why?" I asked. I was upset that she was still on the roof! She needed to get out of the rain and the cold. Although the fact that I'm missing her covered in spraypaint, with her hair all wet in my teeshirt and nothing else painting made me pretty upset. I bet she looked sexy as hell right about now.

"They were always too expensive I couldn't afford them, and then when I got a decent job I just kind of stuck to what I knew. You really wouldn't mind? I know they're expensive." She asked. I could almost hear her bite her lip in thought. Damn it Katelyn get off the roof and get some clothes on!

"Yes, honestly I never use them. I don't have any canvases or any art supply kind of thing I only have the paints and I think it may have come with a brush. Just get out of the rain and put some clothes on!" I shouted. Some set hands looked at me strangely but I waved them off.

She made a hmph noise, "Okay but I'm taking my fags." I shook my head. That was one 'britishism' I just didn't understand. Cigarettes called fags.

"That's fine just get inside." I replied thankful that she was entering the house.

"Shame I have to change. I really like your shirt." She said in the same sexy pouty tone as earlier.

"Well I probably have more just like it. When you're dry feel free to grab another one I don't care. In fact I have one on the bottom of my third dresser drawer. It's white and it's about two sizes too small. I don't know why I keep it around you can have it." I remarked. I kind of liked the idea of her wearing my clothes.

I could hear her smile, "Aww thank you, you're such a gentleman." I heard her enter the building.

"Wait Katelyn did you walk up to the roof half naked?"

There was silence for a minute, "Yeah why?" She sounded perfectly calm.

I swear yesterday when I was came home for lunch I saw like four guys all hanging out in the hallway smoking. I didn't realize that the building was literally crawling with men. Katelyn walking down the hallway with that little body of her's was not safe. I listened intently.

"There's a lot of sketchy guys around the building Katelyn. Be careful." I heard her snort.

"I'll be fine Andrew I promise. I'll even stay on the phone with you. Most of these guys are nice though." She replied.

"You know them?" Why is she talking to sketchy thuggish guys?!

"Yeah. They're actually decent people. Some of them have some pretty moving stories." There was silence and I think I heard someone say something to Katelyn.

She laughed in response, "No haha but thank you for the kind offer Carlos." I hear something else and Katelyn laughed again. She sounded comfortable.

"No the shirt isn't mine it's my boyfriends." She said calmly. I felt my heart skip a beat. Did she just tell some guy I was her boyfriend? A stupid smile climbed it's way onto my face.

"Yeah sorry I know. I'll see you later hun. Stay calm Carlos! You have to lower that blood pressure." I think the conversation ended then.

"Sorry, that was Carlos he lives in the flat one up above mine." She said returning back to me.

"Boyfriend?" Was all I could muster out.

"Hm? Oh you heard that? Yeah What else did you expect me to say? This shirt is way to big to be mine. And I couldn't say it was my neighbor's or your's without stopping to explain a whole crap load of stuff, plus then your name would be involved and it would be a scandal!" Her voice raised at the end of that as though she was a reporter.

I chuckled deeply, "You can tell all the people you want that I'm your boyfriend." I responded in a low cocky voice.

There wasn't a response for a moment until I heard her say, "Yeah cuz you totally go after girls like me." She said it in that low tone kind of way that says she didn't mean to say it.

"What?" I asked as though I hadn't heard her.

"Nothing." She chirped, "Just saying I'm inside now and I'm going to dry off and paint."

"Yeah I'm sure. And when I get home we're gonna talk about your lying habit." I responded.

I think I heard her gulp. "Alright well I have to go. It's what 5 now? I'll be home in a few hours and we'll pick up your car and stuff from Tammy's house.

She responded yes and then I hung up. I walked back into Kate's trailer to find she was on the phone with who I'm assuming was either Len, Micheal, or Lilli. Judging by the big love sick smile on her face it was Len.

Shit, is that what I look like when I think about Katelyn?

At around 8 o'clock the shooting was finally done for the day. I waved my goodbyes to the director and Kate and made my way home. Katelyn wasn't kidding it really did rain. I can't believe she sat on the roof, it either rained like mad, or rained for hours. Judging by the amount of wind here. I'm thinking it's both.

I rushed inside, escaping the crazy weather as quickly as I could. As I climbed the stairs I passed a huge guy with a handle bar mustache and a bandana around his head. Upon entering my floor I noticed there were guys all sitting around, smoking cigarettes or weed, bullshitting with each other, hardly sparing me a glance. Their apartments were mostly empty and dark as far as I could tell. Squatters.

I noticed that music was blasting from my apartment. Katelyn finally busted into my music I see. I'm surprised my radio didn't die already, it's only battery run. I unlocked the door to find that rather than the lights being on, every candle in my house and the fireplace were lit, illuminating the whole room. My windows were all open, letting in the smell of rain and some more light. Katelyn stood, her back to me wearing my white teeshirt and nothing else. Her hair was down now rather than up as it had been, and it was messily sexily tousled and wavy. She ran her hand through her hair, and I saw the mixed colours of blue, and red, and yellow, and orange all over her fingers and in turn mixing into her wavy red hair. I saw a half empty beer bottle sitting on my coffee table. She leaned over to pick it up, in turn setting down the paper plate she was using to act as her palette. there were paintbrushes all laying on a towel, save for one that was resting between her lips.

I watched as she fell onto her knees, and used the paint brush and her fingers to get some detailing done perfectly. I walked up beside her. She was painting an impressionistic picture of a man and a woman standing on a paved pathway with tall lamps illuminating the way. Her dress was flowing far out in front of her her as though the wind had blown it, bright red in color drawing your eye to her. She had tears flowing freely from her face, as the man in the painting seemed to be walking away from her. He was in a blue suit with a hat. On a bench behind the crying woman sat a little girl in a white dress, her feet not quite touching the ground. The painting was impressive. Seriously impressive.

"Wow." I remarked aloud, but my voice couldn't be heard over the music. I tapped Katelyn's shoulder.

"AH!" She screamed nearly punching me but thanks to her bad aim and my quick movement she didn't. She turned off the stereo. "Jesus! You scared the Hell out of me! The devil nearly pissed his pants." She said holding the hand with the paintbrush against her chest as though it would calm her breathing. If her from the back was beautiful, her from the front was absolutely stunning. I was star struck.

She had paint tangled in her messy wavy red hair, as well as smudged on her face and across her neck and her fingers were covered in it. My shirt, well her's now, had splatters everywhere. A million towels laid on the ground to protect my rug and carpet, and somehow she managed to not spill a drop onto them, but she was covered in it. There were even smudges on her exposed smooth milky pale thighs.

"You know, generally I bring woman back to my apartment and then undress them. I can honestly say I've never come home to a half naked girl dancing." I smirked. "Between the warm welcome when I first arrived and now, it seems like you're just dying to take your clothes off when I'm around."

I saw her blush deeply and look away from me back to her painting. "Whatever Fuller." She took another swig of beer before filling in the night sky above them.

"What's with all the candles?" I asked after a moment.

"What you didn't notice? Between the rain, and the work the landlord is doing on the building, the power went out again. Water's still on if you wanna shower. Might not be that hot though." I nodded. So that explains the darkness in the neighbor's homes. I decided a shower sounded like a good idea.

Katelyn's P.O.V

Okay as bad as this is. I don't really want to go home. I mean I feel close enough to home right here in Andrew's flat. I kind of like being off the radar. Not having my phone, or any responsibility. Chilling out and drinking beer all day. I may or may not be a little tipsy right now. I think I only had like 4 beers though. And maybe a glass of wine or two. Or three. Okay I was drunk.

But I didn't look drunk. I looked like I was covered in paint yes, but drunk? No. When I was about 17 I started sneaking beer's from my uncle and even Whiskey a few times from my father's tray. I learned early on how to make it look like I wasn't drunk. It just became natural habit after a while. I finished the rest of my fifth beer and decided it be best not to have another one. I smiled to myself, "Whoops guess I can't go pick up my stuff from Tammy's." I picked up Drew's cell from the counter punching in the buttons for Tam's home phone.

I tucked the phone between my shoulder and ear and wandered back into the living room, finishing the shadowing on the trees and filling in the sky a dark blue.

"Yello yello?" I hear Tammy's usual answer.

"Hey Tammy! It's Katelyn calling from Drew's cell." I said with a smile. Drew. Somehow just his name made me want to giggle.

"Are you coming to get your stuff? Cuz me and Alex are actually on our way out to a late dinner."

"Actually no. I have had waaaaaay to much to drink. I just wanted to tell you that I've been in Andrew's flat all day, and I kinda never want to go home." I bit my lip as I heard the water turn off.

"Really now? Is that so?" Tammy asked seemingly enthused.

"Yes, but I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe. Enjoy your dinner with Alex."

"Enjoy your tasty eye candy." She replied I giggled and responded, "Oh I will" before hanging up the phone.

"Who did you call?" Andrew asked stepping back into the living room with a towel drying his hair, and only a pair of pj bottoms on.

"Tammy." I responded softly throwing the phone onto the table turning back to my artwork.

He closed the windows which in turn stopped the brisk cold that I was enjoying.

"Geez it's freezing in here how are you not an ice cube?!" He asked walking over to me touching my skin.

"God you're on fire." He remarked mumbling.

"That's very sweet of you but flattery will only take you backwards." I replied swatting his hands away.

"No I meant you feel warm. You might be sick. I told you sitting on the roof in the rain was a bad idea." He said feeling my forehead. Oh shit! The roof! I left my picture up there.

"Oh shit!" I shouted bolting out of the flat and rushing my way to the roof. I shouted curses the whole way up. When I burst out onto the top of the building it was still raining, but softer now. I rushed to my easel and spray paints, the wind had blown them around quite a bit.

I checked on my painting. It was Saturn and Mars and the other planets that I don't list because I'm an English teacher not a science teacher. Anyway they were all lined up, presented in unrealistic colours in an almost cartoonish fashion, in a row from the sun. The rain hadn't destroyed it as I assumed it would, but rather I liked it. It added some texture to the artwork. I started pulling all the materials out of the rain and into the small hallway leading from the roof entrance to the main building.

Drew burst through the door nearly tackling me. "Jesus!" I shouted backing up and nearly tripping.

"Christ Katelyn you can't just run off like that!" He shouted. He didn't understand. Not that he would. I shook my head, "I had to save the art." I replied. Flashes of my parents faces came to the front of my mind and suddenly I felt tears on the brim of my eyes. I turned away from Drew and went back out onto the roof. Maybe if I were in the rain it would't be noticeable. I still didn't dare blink, but rather tried to dry my eyes already and shake the thoughts from my head.

I rubbed my eyes furiously, "No. Not now. Don't you dare cry right now you stupid attention seeking whore." I spoke to myself. I felt myself begin to calm. "This is why we don't drink remember?" I said aloud to myself again.

"Katelyn? Are you okay?" Drew's voice was close. I closed my eyes and let out a breath. 'Just like we practiced. Come on.'

I whipped around, a smile on my lips, "Yeah I'm fine just checking for other stuff I might have left up here. Sorry I kinda freaked out I just totally forgot about the spraypaint from earlier. But it looks like I got everything." I forced out convincingly. Not too fast, or too slow. My voice perfectly level. No strain or imperfection in the tone. My smile neither forced nor full.

"We can go back inside if you'd like. It's a little chilly out here." I said when he didn't speak. He was holding a jacket in his hands that I hadn't noticed earlier, but still wore no shirt.

"Remember when I said we needed to talk about your little lying habit?" He asked finally. Not moving from the roof. I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I don't like when you lie to me Katelyn and yet I've watched you do it a lot in the past few days that I've known you. Whether it's changing the subject suddenly. Saying just the right words to get someone to back off without them realizing they've backed off, or just straight lying to me you do it all. Granted you do it well."

I shook my head not letting my face waver. He couldn't possibly know. No. No way. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a convincing laugh.

"Enough. Katelyn." He said, anger edging in his voice, "I played your games but I'm done now. Tell me what's wrong. I can't see it in your face, or hear it in your voice but I know it's there. You're hiding behind this smile and this happy go lucky attitude. This isn't you." My eyes widened despite my best efforts.

"How did you..."

"I just did." He said before I finished my question. I felt my heart sink. Why does he care? Why doesn't he just let me lie in peace? Why does it matter? I'm not bothering anyone by not telling them my stories.

I shook my head closing my eyes rubbing my temples trying to force the dull pain in my head to stop, "Look regardless. It doesn't matter okay?" I wish I hadn't dranken. I wish I wasn't drunk. I wish to god that I could just climb into my flat, into my bed, and just escape from this day into a book. To just sleep this night off. I needed to get away from him. He was staring at me with those stupid bright blue eyes, standing so close to me I could spell his intoxicating scent. I needed to get away from him. I needed to get away from everything.

"It does matter Katy. It matter's. You matter, even if you think you don't." Oh god why did those words hurt so bad? I felt like someone was ripping my heart out of my chest. I felt like HE was ripping my heart out of my chest. He pushed a now wet, red lock of hair behind my ear and drapped a brown leather jacket over my shoulders as I stared at the ground. God why is he doing this? Why is he looking at me like this, and acting like this. He's Andrew fucking Fuller, he could have any woman he so pleased so why the hell is he talking to some crazy, stupid, attention seeking English teacher in New York?

I moved away from his hand. "Andrew... I think you should go." I remarked. He seemed to stop dead in his tracks, dropping his arm. Why did it hurt so much to say that?

"W-What? Katelyn..." I cut him off before he could hurt me more. It was dangerous to get this close to him. Why did I let myself open up so much.

"No Andrew. Please." I remarked turning from him. Suddenly everything that had happened in the past three days slapped me in the face. What the hell was I doing?! Going out of my flat without any pants on? Letting some guy into my home? Telling him I went to middle school with him? Telling him crap about my life, Inviting him to dinner with my best friends, spending the night and day in his apartment, drinking his beer and wine, painting with his paint, wearing his clothes, calling him through out the day, standing in front of him, being vulnerable, again not wearing pants, wearing his paint covered shirt in the rain on the roof? What the fuck was wrong with me?! This isn't like me at all! I'm not this fucking stupid!

I felt myself harden, rebuilding my walls, standing straight up, looking him in the eye. He was looking down at me with confusion and shock.

"Katelyn what did I do?" He asked after a moment, his chest catching the rain, his PJ bottoms getting soaked.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything Andrew Fuller." I said in a loud voice. God I felt so pissed all of the sudden. Not at him, at me. What the fuck was I thinking, getting close to someone? Nothing good could come of it. I'm never gonna fall 'in love' and even if I did, it wouldn't be with Drew Fuller! That's a fairy tail! A fantasy!

"Then why the hell are you trying to kick me out of your life and why the hell are you yelling at me?!" He yelled back.

"I'm not fucking well yelling at you!" I screamed back.

"Then what the hell do you call this, what we're having right now?!" He screamed gesturing between us, his voice raising again.

"A bloody conversation!" I shouted my voice getting louder than his.

"Bullshit Katelyn this is a screaming match!" He said shouting at me again, rain drops falling off his long California surfer guy hair.

"Oh what the fuck ever Drew grow up!"

"Oh I need to grow up?! I'm not the one who's been hiding from the world all day! I'm not the one who's running away from her problems. I'm not the one standing half naked on the roof of her apartment building."

"Actually you are!" I screamed at him gesturing to the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, "And fuck you Andrew! You don't know me, you don't know anything about me. You don't know my problems, and you have no right to tell me what I am or am not running from." I shouted back.

"Well I don't need to know your problems to know you're running from something. The way you're so closed off to the world around you!"

"Okay fine so I'm a little reserved but that doesn't mean a damn thing!"

"Being reserved is one thing but you're more than that!"

"Oh please Andrew Fuller, please elaborate on this! I'd love to know what I am!" I screamed stressing the 'I' as much as possible.

"You want to know I think Katelyn?"

"Oh I'm just dying to know Andrew." I shot back loud and coldly.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes! Please tell me all about it!" I screamed. God this man was infuriating!

"You're a scared little girl who's trying to be independant and strong, and you think the only way to do that is to not ask anyone for help. You think you have to do everything alone, and push all your feelings behind a fake smile."

I felt anger ripple through my veins, "OH is THAT what I am?! A little girl?"

"Might as well be with the way you act! You need someone to take care of you or else you make stupid decisions."

"I don't need anyone to take of me Fuller! I take care of myself just fucking fine!"

He snorted, "Oh yeah you're doing a fantastic job," He started counting off on his fingers everything I've done wrong in the past three days, "Between standing in front of a stranger without any pants on, to falling asleep at your friend's house in the lap of said stranger, to painting on the roof half naked in the rain, to drinking enough to make someone puke, to sitting on the roof arguing with me, I'd say you're taking grand care of yourself! Not to mention anything else you've done in the past, like picking up smoking."

"Whatever Andrew! I'm still alive aren't I? I'm still living, breathing, kicking and arguing just fine. So I've made some mistakes I've never claimed to be perfect! The only thing I claimed is that I don't need to be taken care of!"

"Well I think you do, as I've been doing it."

"I certainly don't need YOU taking care of me!"

"Well nobody else seems to be doing it! Nobody else seems to be taking care of you. Or giving you a place to sleep, or taking you out of the rain or keeping you warm" He said gesturing to the jacket.

"That's because they all fucking gave up!" I screamed louder than all my screams before. The argument died then. I finally tore my eyes away from his, they settled on the New York skyline to my left. Everything grew quiet then. "As they all bloody well should." I could see my breath and his as it exited our lips. Both of our chests heaving, our hair dripping with water, standing half naked on the roof in the rain.

I remember all those people. My aunt, all the people who worked in our house, my friends, my brother. No one could help me. I didn't want help. I nearly smiled a cinical smile at myself, my brain spitting out the words, 'Poor little ugly rich bitch has had such a tough life. Boo hoo for her.' Fuck me. I had a fine life. Raised by my aunt and 7 maids and cooks. I went to the finest schools, ate the best food, and did damn near anything I pleased. What the hell did I have to complain about?

I felt Andrew wrap his arms around my shoulders pulling me hard against his chest, he bent so that his lips were close to my ear.

"I'm not giving up." I felt my heart break apart as the tears began to spill from my eyes. It's okay if it's raining, the water will hide it. "I'm never giving up." He whispered again. I had to bite my tongue to keep from letting out a sob. I felt warm against his chest, his arms wrapped around me. I felt like the world couldn't touch me. I pulled my arms up, placing them flat against his chest, allowing myself this one moment in the rain to cry. I don't know how long I cried there, but I didn't feel like I'd ever be done. I felt my toes become numb from the cold, and I started sneezing and couphing. That combined with my tears was destroying my throat and I was feeling like absolute shit.

"Katelyn are you okay?" he asked leaning back looking down at me. I wiped my eyes, sniffling a little bit before letting out a sneeze.

"Yes I'm fine." I replied sneezing again. He shook his head smiling at me.

After a moment he leaned over and picked me up bridal style carying me back inside with ease. "No you're not. But you will be." I shook my head but decided not to argue with him for now. Without even loosing his footing he kept holding me as I curled against his warm chest and he picked up my art work and easle as he headed back to the flat. I was still sneezing and coughing and I could feel myself sweating as we walked through the dark hallway. God it had gotten really really dark.

"What time is it?" I asked laying my head against his chest. I knew I should probably get down and walk on my own but he was strong and warm and sexy and I wanted to hang onto this feeling of being safe for as long as I could.

"Late. We were on the roof for like an hour."

"Really? I didn't feel like we fought that long." I remarked as he laid me down on the couch.

"We didn't." He said placing my planets and my easle next to my other stuff. "I take it we're not getting your stuff tonight?" He asked smiling.

"That'd be a no." I remarked suddenly starting to feel cold. "Okay. Now I feel cold. What the fuck?"

"Hot flashes" He remarked.

"Only if I blink really fast." I said aloud.

"What?" He asked laughing turning around to look back at me. He was fiddling with the fire giving me an excellent view of how great his butt looked in jeans.

"Nothing." I sighed rolling over as though that would stimulate heat. "I need a heater!" I complained continueing to worm my way around in circles.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked probably watching my freakish display.

"To create friction and heat and all that sciencey stuff." I replied. He dropped a blanket over my body. "Or you could just do that." I remarked as I snuggled into the blanket.

He chuckled going to his fridge and grabbing himself a beer. "Can you bring the wine?" I shouted asking him.

"You want to drink more?!" He asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

I looked up at him, nodding slowly. He rolled his eyes and brought the wine out with a glass.

"Here." He said pouring my class and taking a seat next to me on the couch. I placed a pillow on his leg and then laid my head on the pillow.

I took the glass gratefully and sipped it calmly.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, feeling myself warm up again.

"Sure, what movie?" He asked flipping on Netflix.

"We should watch Charmed!" I joked laughing to myself.

"Really? You want to watch Charmed of all things. That's not even a movie!" He remarked looking down at me. I rolled over so I was looking straight up at him.

"Come on it will be like watching with commentary! You can tell me stories about stuff that happened on set!" I said hitting his leg as though that would encourage him.

He rolled his eyes but went to it anyway. "Where do you want to start?" He asked with a defeated sigh. I smiled widely to myself glad that I'd won.

"Ummmm... How about the spider episode?" That one was always my favorite.

I don't remember exactly when I fell asleep, but I know I did so quickly and happily. I felt so terrifyingly comfortable around him and it both scares and comforts me.

Over the past two weeks me and Drew have been hanging out nonstop, and it's as though we're working out a routine. Greetings, and then within 5 minutes we're fighting about something, there's an awkward silence, and then we sit down to watch a movie, or tv, or he'll paint with me or watch me paint or we'll read or we'll do anything together and we'll be perfectly civil for a short time before we're fighting again. Of course not all the fights are serious. As in some of our fights are small, for example; The other day we were watching a Deep Blue Sea, and he made some stupid smart ass comment, and I hit him calling him an idiot, to which he replied "I am not!" and we were in an argument about some stupid things he does and then he commented about stupid things I do. It wasn't a screaming match, more of a bicker and it ended before the movie was even over.

However some of them become huge. Like yesterday I was in my flat with Andrew and I was painting this image of a young girl in this perfect dress staring at a soccer ball in the mud, when Drew told me I should stop smoking.

At first I wasn't upset, this wasn't the first time someone had told me to stop (Tammy). I shrugged him off as I generally do when people say these things. I'm still fairly healthy, I don't smoke often just to relieve stress. And oddly enough I'm actually not addicted in that sense, it's for different reasons. He kept pushing me though telling me to stop, telling me why I should, and even how to do it untill finally I told him he wasn't the boss of me, and that he wasn't my caretaker and he needed to back off. He did not respond well and we were in THAT particular fight for like 3 hours. I actually started flicking paint at him and throwing my brushes I was so mad. That was probably our worst fight yet.

I heard a knock on the door. We decided to go out and do something this Thursday instead of staying in. We were going to meet up with Drake and Jenny and go hang out, maybe catch a movie and probably pick up some dinner and come back to my place and eat.

I grabbed my leather jacket and my keys and began turning off all the lights. I heard another knock on the door a few seconds later, "Yeah yeah yeah hold your horses I'm coming." I shouted out as I heard him shout something back at me. I felt myself grin, knowing I'd gotten to him.

I stood behind the door for a full minute before finally opening it to reveal that he had taken to leaning on the wall beside the door.

I opened the door with a cheeky smile on my face, "Hey, have you been waiting long."

He rolled his eyes, "You have got to be the most obnoxious-"

"Shut up Fuller." I replied as I locked the door and we began walking to his car. I have to admit, having a car that worked all the time must be pretty badass. I've already had to ask for a lift to work twice in the two weeks schools been up and running.

"Don't tell me to shut up." He replied quickly.

I turned around and faced him, leaning in close, "Shut up."

"Katelyn Maxal." He growled warningly. I pursed my lips together.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him with curiosity.

"Stop."

"No." I chirped before returning to my walk down the stairs.

"God you're infuriating!" He shouted at me.

"Oh I'm infuriating?!" I asked loudly whipping around to face him about 7 steps down.

"Yes! YOU'RE infuriating!" He replied pointing at me.

"Oh what ever Andrew! I'm not the one who can't be quiet for more than five fucking minutes! Don't you ever have silence in your life?" I shouted back referring to the way he would always talk to me while we're watching a movie, or doing other quieter activities.

"Oh yeah says the girl who wakes up at 1 in the morning to redecorate her house!" He shouted back. I glared at him shaking me head.

"Whatever Andrew." I ended the fight there by walking the rest of the way down the stairs leaving him behind before waiting by the car for him. When he exited the building he hit the unlock button allowing me to crawl into the passenger seat.

"So how's your students this year?" He asked sitting in the driver's seat.

I smiled at how we could be in a screaming match one moment and not the next. I really kind of loved it honestly.

"They're mostly upperclassmen with one freshman class so pretty great honestly. So far they're good, a little talkative but I like it because they include me, and the whole class gets off topic." I paused, and waited for him to say something. He didn't but I figured I could just continue.

"Like the other day, apparently Jesse, one of my seniors, has a new boyfriend. He's on the football team so somebody said that he was going to snap her like a twig in bed."

Drew winced a bit at the vulgarness of their words, I smiled and continued, "She responded saying she wasn't going to have sex. Then another guy said that he was going to leave her like that," I snapped to emphasize the point, "And that set the whole class on a discussion on how the idea of virginity and sex in a teenager's mind are so mangled and what unrealistic ideals are forced upon more innocent girls dating very popular guys. I have a feeling that my class schedule is gonna be all fucked up considering the conversation morphed and continued, students began sitting on the desks or the floor and it became more of a meeting of minds than a classroom. It lasted nearly the whole class period forcing me to delay the lesson. I think it's worth it though." I ended their. He was smiling, and actually did respond this time.

"Sounds like you've got a good group of teens." I nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, they're pretty great."

He laughed a bit after a second, "I was such a little bastard of a teenager."

"Really?" I asked turning to look at him, propping my leg up in the car.

He nodded, his eyes focused on the road, "Yeah, I remember one time I had this tutor, and she was going over the revolution with me, when I seriously stood up and just walked out the front door."

"You just left her there?!"

"I just walked out in the middle of her sentence."

"What why?" I choked out laughing.

"I just didn't want to sit there anymore, I was bored. I think I went to the mall or something" He shrugged with a smile on his face, "I just left though. I did that kind of crap all the time." He said softer now.

"Why?" I asked, my voice soft and misty as I looked at him. He hadn't shaved giving him that kind of scruffy look that I kind of loved.

He glanced at me, his eyes lingering a moment longer than a glance, before turning back to the road, "I don't really know. I just kind of did. If I just didn't want to be somewhere I'd leave I had like purposeful ADD."

"Purposeful ADD?" I teased.

He laughed a bit and shook his head. There was a silence for a moment before he spoke again, "I bet you were a perfect kid though."

"OOH yeah." I laughed in response. I must have been a teacher's pet, 4.0 girl my entire life.

"Oh come on! Not one rebel story?" He pried glancing at me again.

I giggled a bit, contemplating if I should tell him. I shook my head figuring why not, it's not like he was going to tell anyone.

"Okay okay, I have one. I was 17 years old and I had just graduated, and I didn't go to prom. So I was at home, alone, my parents and my Aunt were gone with my brother to Disney land for the weekend. I decided to leave the house, and go walk around New York City like I was Holden Caulfield or something," I paused reveling in the memory, "I guess you could call that rebelling. I went out, I drank with some strangers in a parking lot, got in a fist fight with some girl, got a tattoo, and when I came home I found an acceptance letter in the mail. That was my last crazy night. Everything after that was back to school and studying and so on." I ended. That was my craziest night, and probably one of the most memorable nights. I mean, I did get my first tattoo that night.

It's on my left side, and it's a blossoming rose with long wide leaves and thorns with some blood dripping off of it. The rose part starts on my ribs, right next to my breast, the leaves stretch out, one of them goes all the way to right below my breast, the other circles around to below my shoulder blade, and the stem and thorns travels down my side before stopping at my hip. I never regretted it because of the elegance and simplicity of it. A rose with blood. Beautiful but painful. It was poetic, and I'm an english teacher.

"You got a tattoo?!" I swear he almost crashed the car.

"Yes! Jesus be careful with the 4 ton hunk of metal we're sitting in here." I replied.

"Of what? Where?" He continued ignoring my sarcasm.

"It's a rose with blood on it, and it's on my left side starting here," I pressed my finger next to the petals, "And going down to here," I traced my finger down my side until I reached my hip, "and it kind of comes out like a cross the way the leaves go." I then dragged my finger across where the leaves go.

"Do you have any other tattoos?" He asked looking at me.

I smirked, "Eyes on the road Fuller." I replied flicking my eyes to the road and back at him.

"I'll find out."

"Yeah we'll see."

When we arrived at the mall Drake and Jenny were already inside, apperiantly looking in Bed Bath and Beyond for new sheets. We said for them to meet us at the Lego store.

"Why the Lego store?" Andrew asked as we walked over there.

"Because Legos are awesome. Obviously." I rolled my eyes like it was the most well known fact in the world.

"Not even. Tinker Toys were awesome." I whipped around and faced him.

"You WOULD be a Tinker Toy kid." I replied pointing at him accusingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hipster." He really didn't like when I called him that.

I leaned over and picked me up sack of potatoes style, "I am not a hipster!" I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming in the middle of the mall.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I shouted at him, thankful the mall was mostly empty.

"Take it back Katelyn!" He said, I couldn't help but giggle.

"No! It's the truth! You were born a hipster while you played with your hipster Tinker Toys" I continued to tease. He started spinning me around.

"Andrew! Andrew Fuller you put me down this instant!" I started yelling over my giggles.

"What are you my mom?!"

"I sure as hell hope not! That would be weird." I said and we stopped spinning for a moment. I pressed myself up with my arms, and now he was holding me right under my rear end by my thighs as I looked down at his wide grinning face.

"Put me down?" I asked after a moment.

"Don't call me a hipster."

"Only hipsters don't want to be called hipsters." I replied teasing still.

"Katelyn?" I heard a female voice shout. I tore my eyes away from Andrew, and looked at Jenny.

"Yes Jenny?" I asked as though this was completely normal. Which lately, it kind of was. Andrew picking me up and spinning me around before dropping me on my couch, or me jumping on his back because I'm angry.

And sexually frustrated. I'll admit it.

"Wanna come back down to Earth maybe?" She asked with a giggle, her fingers entwined with Drakes.

"I would love to. Drew honey? Mind putting me down now?" I asked. He smiled.

"Not a problem." I had expected him to drop me suddenly but instead he slowly lowered me to the ground.

"Thank you." I replied cheekily, my hand finding his, while my head rested against his shoulder. We'd gotten used to acting like a couple around my friends. They just kind of assumed ever since that stunt he pulled, that we were dating but trying to keep it away from the press. Drew was one of the main characters on a decently new tv show so he was becoming more recognizable.

"So do you guys want to catch a movie?" Blake asked after a moment of silence.

"I actually kind of want to eat first. Anyone up for Chinese?"

"We had Chinese last night!" Drew complained.

"I like Chinese food what's your problem?" I asked looking up at him. She smirked down at me kissing my forehead.

"You, my lovely, are my problem."

"Ouch?" I asked smiling up at him as he smiled down at me.

Blake and Jenny laughed looking at us.

"What?" I asked after they continued to laugh and whisper.

"Nothing, you two are just funny." Jenny replied. We ended up settling on Greek food, something I didn't have often.

We all sat around a table and laughed and talked, Drake and Drew seemed to be hitting it off, and even Jenny and Andrew had some decent jokes at eachother.

"Ugh. So. Much. Food." I whined leaning back finishing my single glass of wine. I tend to be crabbier if I have too many glasses of wine. I blame the now almost 3 years of celibacy.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have ordered a second plate." Andrew replied placing his hands on my stomach.

"Well it was good!" I complained back.

"I know it was hun, but you have a tiny stomach, and yet you eat so much." I shook my head resting my head against his shoulder, breathing in his sent.

There was silence at the table for a moment before Drew excused himself to the bathroom. I was thankful when the check came, happy to pay for out half of the meal as Drew had insisted on paying for my last 5.

"Okay. Be honest." I said to the quiet couple across from me.

"Have you two slept together yet?" Jenny asked, Drake gently pushed her arm as though she's just asked if my mother had died, "What?" She asked looking at him.

I felt my eyes widen at the suddenness, "Um, no. No I haven't."

"Yeah it shows." Drake replied.

"What?" How can it 'show'? Do I have to glow or something?

"The way he looks at you, and the way he holds you. Plus you two are STILL arguing."

"What does that have to do with it? I just like to argue! You know that."

"Yes we do, but it's different. You two can argue and fight and scream and all that's well and good but if you just let that passion sit there you're going to go crazy. Couples fight for a reason." There was a pause while she looked at me as if making sure she had my attention, "To rip eachother's clothes off for hot passionate fight sex."

I almost choked, "Geez Jenny! What happened to reserved and timid?!"

"I turned 30. I aint got time for that shit. Sex is sex, it's part of life, no point in being embarrassed about it. Seriously though, you gotta sleep with the poor guy he's dying over there." There was silence as Drew walked back over to the table. Upon finding out I payed the check another argument began but I almost feared it.

Was he feeling the same way I was? Did he was tear off my clothes the way I wanted to tear off his? No. No of course not he couldn't want to. As we headed back to our cars and said goodbyes Jenny whispered to me, "And Katelyn? Keep the lights on." I felt myself blush, she leaned back with a smile on her cute asian face, "You're beautiful baby." She kissed my cheek before heading back with Blake to their car.

"You okay?" Drew asked me as I could feel my cheeks burning bright red, and I felt like I was going to break down. I hate when people compliment me, she knows that. And I wish I had never told her about the whole lights thing.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I shook my head as we headed back to the car. "Plenty of people keep the lights off during sex. It's normal." I mumbled to myself inaudibly.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Damnitt. Nothing, just talking to myself is all." I replied.

"About what?" He asked curiously.

"Just something Jenny brought up about a secret I told her a few years ago." I shrugged it off hoping he wouldn't pursue it further. Thankfully he didn't. The ride home consisted of short conversations and one simple bickering match.

Upon reaching my door, I took note that it was already 11:30.

"I had fun tonight." Drew said as he went for his door.

"Me too. It's nice to see Jenny and Blake. They live out in Queens so they don't always visit as often." I remarked unlocking my own door. He nodded as though noting it.

"Goodnight Katelyn."

I looked at my door, Jenny's words drifting through my mind, but after a moment shook it off, "Good night Drew." I smiled and headed into my flat falling facefirst into my bed wishing this day would end and bring happier days. Days with easy lives, and days with possibly even sex. How do people stay virgins until marriage? I couldn't even stay a virgin until I was 20.

**A/N: Two chapters today lol How are the fights? That is obviously a big thing in these chapters and I just don't know if they make sense or flow well, so let me know. More Drake and Jenny (yay) I love that couple they're great and Drake is this awesome 6'2 huge black guy who sings R&B Jazz kind of style he's all super nice and crap. I loves him and Jenny's all sweet lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**Drew's P.O.V**

I didn't have work today thankfully so I was able to sleep in until I heard Katelyn leaving for work, a few seconds later I heard the familiar knocking at me door. This is how it had been for the past couple of days while Defunct was in the shop. The day he/she (She keeps switching the genders) broke down Katelyn almost cried I swear.

I got up, not bothering to put on a shirt, I slipped on some vans and joined her outside the apartment.

She was wearing a simple tee shirt and a pair of jeans with some converse, her hair up in it's usual 'I tied this out the door' bun and her glasses on her face. She still looked beautiful, nobody is doubting that, but I still can't help but wonder what would she look like dressed up a little? Maybe her hair out of the bun, some contacts in showing off those beautiful eyes? I'm still itching to see her tattoos. That rose sounds so simple and elegant and sexy. Her.

"You know you dress more like a student than a teacher."

She shrugged, "Yeah I know," She shifted her folders to her other hands, readjusting her dark blue shoulder bag, "but I don't exactly have a lot of nice clothes that Tammy or Alex or Jenny didn't buy for me."

Thank god for Tammy, Alex, and Jenny I thought sarcastically.

"You should buy yourself something that makes you look like you're a 27 year old woman, not a 17 year old highschool student. I remarked again she just kind of laughed.

"Maybe, but I like my clothes. They're modest" I nodded, they were modest. She seemed to hide behind modest though

I shrugged, not having the energy to fight with her today, as much as I loved our arguments, and the way her eyes darkened and how she got animated (which often made it hard to focus on being angry) I was just exhausted from shooting yesterday. My muscles ached from the fight scene we had to do 12 times. I didn't use a stunt double so I was thrown through a window like 18 times.

"Are you okay Andie?" She asked. She rarely called me Andie, occasionally when we were fighting, and sometimes when she was being friendly. I hadn't even heard her talking I was so wrapped up in my thoughts.

I glanced at her, "What?" Before rubbing my eyes tiredly, "Oh yeah no I'm fine just tired is all."

"Do you want to get some coffee or something?" She asked grabbing my arm and looking into my eyes, her glasses pushed up on her head. Her eyes seemed lighter now. A brighter green, softer. She wasn't wearing any makeup today.

I don't know how long I stared into her eyes, but I felt my eyes drop to her naturally pink lips. They were soft from the ridiculous amount of chapstick she wore, and so kissable.

"No. I don't want coffee." I said in a low voice, almost a whisper not moving my eyes from her lips. I wanted to press my mouth onto hers, and carry her back upstairs to live some fantasies I have been dreaming about literally since the day I met her. I wanted to find those hidden tattoos, however many there were, and trace my fingers against all of them, finding out the stories they held. I wanted to hold her against me and sleep after living and basking in their warmth.

As if on cue she swayed, "Woah." She remarked grabbing her head. I caught her as usual, holding her tight to my exposed chest, praising the contact like some addict. I was a Katelyn addict.

"Head rush?" I asked. She nodded placing her hand on her forehead closing her eyes.

"Ugh yeah. Umm, are you sure you didn't want any coffee?" She asked rubbing her eyes a bit before opening them to the light.

I nodded, giving her lips one last yearning look before heading down the stairs, Katelyn close behind me.

I drove her to school, she said her goodbyes and told me she would be picking up Defunct tomorrow so I would no longer be late to work.

I nodded giving her a smile and wishing her a good day. She smiled back saying the same to me before walking off. I watched her walk away, feeling the smile fade from my face a bit before driving home after picking up my script from work.

I passed the big guy with the bandana on his head, apparently that was Carlos with the blood pressure problem, he nodded to me and I nodded back politely. He didn't say anything as usual and I was able to get into my apartment seeing no other people. I dropped my keys onto the table next to me and took a step into the room when my foot touched something that was not carpet.

"RANR!" The sound of an angry and quick feline erupted into the room.

"AH!" yelled in an incredibly manly way as I jumped back in surprise.

The cat landed itself on my couch arm. We then proceeded to stare at eachother for 5 minutes.

It was young, with all black fur and a single white paw, the front left one. It was sleek and looked skinny, malnourished. You could see it's ribs through the sagging dirty black skin. There was no collar on it, so I couldn't tell where it came from.

"Hello." I said to the cat after the long silence, "Where did you come from?" Unlike the cats in tv shows or books, this animal was just an animal, and did not respond to me. "Right." I looked around my apartment to find that the window leading to the fire escape was open.

"Katelyn." I breathed out. I looked back at the cat. It seemed to have made itself at home. "Get out cat." I said as sternly as I could. It just blinked at me.

I went to go pick it up, it didn't fight with me oddly enough, but when I placed it outside, faster than I could shut the window it jumped inside.

"HEY!" I shouted at it. It sat perfectly calm on my couch again, not moving.

I tried this same technique 4 more times before finding that I was getting nowhere. So then I dropped it out the front door and closed the door so fast it couldn't get back in. I shook my head going to take a shower.

"Geez." I said to myself. What the fuck, how does a cat end up in your house? I live like 7 stories up! The water in the shower was hot thankfully and I was probably in there for 20 minutes. I ran a towel through my hair and then wrapped it around my waist.

When I stepped out of the heated shower it was like zero degrees. Fucking New York.

I reapeated the word fuck as I waddeled out into the living room to turn on the thermostat. I hit the heat button and was immediatly overwelmed with warmth from the vent above me.

"Meoow" I jumped to look behind me and saw the cat sitting on my couch watching me.

"Jesus! What the fuck cat?" I yelled at it. It just sat there and looked at me with it's impossibly solid green eyes. All stoic and statue still. This has got to be the chillest cat I've ever had. I walked up to it quickly and it didn't even move.

I reached out and roughly rubbed it's head, and it fucking purred.

"What the fuck?" I pulled my hand away and it stopped purring and just looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow at it, and it kind of cocked it's head looking at me.

"You're not leaving are you?"

It blinked at me again.

I rubbed it's head again and it purred. I remembered my old cat from LA. I gave him to my little sister before I left. I had named him Kit, even though that was kind of a girl cat name I remember I got him just a few days before I filmed my last episode of Charmed. He was hyper as fuck though, nothing like this one in front of me who was like a statue cat.

I kept petting it's head. I looked down at it, and it looked up at me. Did I really want to keep a cat? What if it belongs to someone? What if it starts to irritate me? Somehow I doubted it. It was too skinny to have a home, and too effing calm to irritate me. I would just always forget it's there. I don't see a reason why I shouldn't keep it.

I shrugged, figuring why the hell not, I'm 33 years old. I looked at it for another moment before walking back to the kitchen. "Come on cat. Food." I shouted at it. I didn't hear it move but I saw it jump in front of me and then onto the counter.

I didn't have any cat food yet so I cut up some pieces of ham on a paper plate and gave it to it. It ate quickly so I cut more. It ate for almost a straight 45 minutes before finally turning down some food. "Life on the streets must be tough." I remarked to the cat scratching it's head.

I went back into my room to get dressed. I should probably go to PetCo or somewhere to get it looked at and get some stuff for it. I pulled on a teeshirt and some jeans, throwing my towel in the bathroom over the shower door. I ran my hand through my now dry hair and slipped on some Chuck Taylors. I scooped the cat off the bed and into my arm walking out of the bedroom. It didn't make a noise, but I still tried to handle it gently.

I decided to walk to PetCo instead of trying to drive. I notice differences between New York and LA all the time. In LA if you walked down the street with a cat you were probably gonna get glanced at a few times, in New York nobody even looked at you. I kind of liked that, it was like everyone only looked at what was right in front of them, no one made eye contact.

I found a pet store that had a vet attached and headed in, going straight to someone in uniform.

"Hi." I said slightly unsure of how this all went down.

"Hi, welcome to PetCo, is this your cat?"

"Um yes, kind of. It kind of found it's way into my apartment threw my window." She looked at me like she was trying to hold in a laugh.

She was pretty, bright blue eyes and long blonde hair in a ponytail. Thicker pale pink lips. I smiled at her letting my laugh out a bit.

"Well that is something isn't it?" I nodded, noticing the engagement ring on her finger. It was simple, just a gold band.

I remember Katelyn saying something about that. That if someone proposed to her she didn't want it in public, and she didn't want a fancy ring, it would just irritate her. I kept in mind.

"Yeah. So I tried sending it back outside, but it always hopped back in, and it was so calm, I mean it just stands there, and it's obedient it's weird how freaky calm it is. I just decided to keep it. So I fed it some cut up lunch ham, but I just wanted to get it checked out."

She nodded, taking the cat into her hands, "Do you know the sex?" She asked holding it. It was calm with her too, starting to purr.

"No, I didn't really look. I had a cat back home but I knew the sex when I bought him. I wouldn't really know what to look for." I shrugged.

"Wow she is a purring machine." She said after a moment.

"She?"

"Yeah it's a girl. I see what you mean about calm though. She is crazy calm. Okay we can take her back there and take a look. Do you have a name yet?"

"Um no, no not yet. I've just been calling her cat."

As we walked into the examination room the blonde, Amanda her name tag said, sat the cat down on the table. She began checking on her, I couldn't have told you what she was doing if you paid me.

"She's skinny. Probably either neglected or an alley cat. No visible or obvious illnesses or injuries. She's not the strongest cat, she had a scar, right here if you come over here." She traced her finger along the back end on the right side of her tail there was a gash were no fur was growing. I nodded, I'd put money on her being an alley cat.

I nodded, scratching her head as I walked back over. I watched her pull out a small syringe, "I'm going to draw some blood and test it, it should only take about 25 minutes." She said shrugging.

I nodded, "No problem I'm probably just going to pick up some stuff, should I take her with or leave here?"

"I'd prefer you left to here, just in case something happens, I'll keep an eye on her." She reassured me. I nodded and after a scratch on the cat's head I went to go pick up cat stuff.

I got a carrying case, a litter box with extra of the litter sand stuff, a bunch of cat food, and some little stuffed bean bag mouse toys for her to chew on and a scratching post. She's not gonna have much time to be out so I figure I may as well try to keep stuff to entertain you.

It only took me 20 minutes to pay for everything and the tests weren't done so I called Katelyn, it was about noon, and lunch for her started at 11:30 apparently.

"Yello?" She answered on the third ring.

"Hey how do you feel about cats?" There was a long pause before she replied in a low voice.

"Are you buying me an animal?"

I almost laughed at the way she said it, almost like she was worried, "No no. You left my window opened last time you were over and when I came home this morning after some errands there was a cat in my home. She wouldn't leave so I decided to keep her. I'm at PetCo right now, the doctor says she's fine but she's still running some tests."

"So you have a cat?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to name her?" She asked after a pause that I think was her swallowing some food.

"I'm not sure yet. I already named one of my old cats Kit, so I can't do that." I heard her giggle.

"Damn, um what was the cat from Sabrina The Teenage Witch?"

"Salem Saberhagen and no. I am not naming her Salem." I said with a deadpan tone but a smile.

"Geez no fun! What does she look like?"

"Well she's all black with one white paw and a scar next to her tail. She's got to be the calmest cat I've ever seen. She was just sitting next to my front door when I walked in and I almost stepped on her. She needs a bath and is in serious need of food, but she's healthy as far as we can tell."

"What do you mean she's calm?"

"Well she just sits there. She doesn't move, she doesn't do anything she just sits there and blinks at you."

"OH! Name her Blink!" Katelyn said entirely too excited.

"Blink?" I responded but thinking about it, it wasn't too bad. Better then Cat and better than Salem. Blink. Blink the black cat. Blink Fuller. Blink Maxal Fuller. That made me smile.

"Yeah! It's perfect. Plus, when she does something you can be like 'Don't Blink!' and she'll turn into a statue."

I shook my head, "What?" I asked chuckling.

I could hear her shake her head, "Nothing, Doctor Who reference. Don't Blink, the Angels have the phone box all that good stuff."

I shook my head at these words I didn't understand, "You are a goof. We on for dinner tonight?"

"Pizza at 5? You, me and Blink?"

I smiled, "Yeah. You want to come to me or your place."

"Does it matter? I live five feet from you."

I shrugged, "Whatever you want to do."

"Eh, your place is fine. I'll be starved so order before I get there. Andrea is giving me a ride home."

I nodded, "Alright I'm going to check on Blink. See you later."

"Yeah. I'll be home late." I didn't ask why assuming it was just a teacher meeting or a retake day or something teachery.

I walked back into the vets office to find Blink rubbing against a ginger cat who was bleeding slightly.

"Woah what happened? Did She get in a fight?"

Amanda shook her head, a slightly worried look on her face as she came back with a cotton ball.

"No no! No she was fine, Ginger came in bleeding." She looked passed me through the one sided window at a tall man in a blue hat and a red flannel.

"What happened?" I asked looking back at her.

"He came in with the bleeding cat and kind of threw him on the table," while she was talking to me Blink was licking Ginger's face, where she was bleeding, I couldn't help taking pride in my badass little cat, "your cat started hissing at him, and jumped in front of Ginger like a mother would protect her kittens. He's been coming in for weeks, always with a need to get his pets fixed up."

"He's a pet abuser?" I looked at him again, ready to beat the brain out of his skull. What a fucking creep. I wanted to take him cat home with me.

Amanda shook her head, "I'm pretty sure, I have people looking into him and so far it looks like yes. I just want them to be sure so that they can go in and take his pets away." She finally looked away from him and down at Blink who was still taking care of Ginger.

"Wow." She said smiling widely all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I've never seen a cat take on another so fast. Cats genuinely mind their own business, but yours here seems to be something of a nurse herself." She said as Blink sat away from Ginger and then watched Amanda fix him up.

"Blink." I said after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" She asked after placing a white band aid on Ginger's head. Blink started inspecting him again, licking his nose and his head, rubbing against him.

"Me and a friend of mine named her, Blink Maxal Fuller." Amanda nodded with a smile, looking at Blink as if to see if it matched her.

"So you said she hissed at him?" I asked scratching her head.

She nodded, "Yeah she went crazy, tail straight up, hair on edge hissing showing her teeth the whole nine yards. It's like she could smell the evil on him it was crazy."

I smiled, "She's a good judge of character I guess."

Amanda nodded, "I'd trust her judgement."

"Is that because she liked you or hates him?"

"Both." She smiled taking a paper out of the printer. "Well she's clean. Really healthy actually. No sicknesses or anything, she hasn't eaten much throughout her life, she's maybe 3 right now? She's not fixed and she has her claws so she's probably an alley cat. We can fix her and declaw her if you'd like?"

I looked at her, "Nah I think we'll be okay." I said scratching her head, she purred instantly.

"Alright, well first trip to the vet is free, here is my card, call me if something happens. You're all set." She said with a bright smile handing me a card with her name, number, email, and the address of the PetCo on it.

"Thank you Amanda, good luck with him."

"Ugh thanks." She replied as I walked out. I carried the bags in one hand and Blink in the other thankful that it wasn't a long walk home. I got there around 1 and put everything out. I put the litter box in the bathroom between the toilet and the shower. I put the food bowls where the living room became the kitchen and put the cat food under the sink after filling the bowls with food and water. I grabbed a small bowl from the cupboard and filled it with milk. I figured I should probably feed her pretty strong food until she's at good health again.

"Blink." I patted the table. She seemed to respond well enough and jumped up, she began to drink the milk happily. I scratched her head looking around the quiet apartment. It was weird being alone. I was used to spending all my free time with Katelyn. I suddenly remembered that I had promised to do dinner with Kate and Len and Lilly.

I called Kate, and she answered quickly, "Thank god a distraction." She remarked her accent filling my ear.

"Hello to you too." I remarked teasingly.

"Hey what's up?" She asked after a short laugh.

"Nothing just remembering I promised you and your family dinner. We might be able to tonight, you free?"

"As with most nights yes. Lilly doesn't have a game for another week, so we're good and I can always drag Len away from something."

"Good. My place, pizza, maybe a move? I got a cat by the way, is anybody allergic?"

"No, we're all pet good," she laughed, "and pizza sounds great, as long as you get at least one without too much grease, or if you have tums."

"I'll pick some up."

"Alright. When should we head over?"

"I'll text you."

"Alright. Well I'm needed on stage, so run it by the red head and when she tell you yes text me the address and time."

"You know me so well" I said jokingly before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up to text Katelyn.

**Katelyn's P.O.V**

I was getting towards the end of giving a lecture about Freud's theory of 'Penis Envy' when a Sabrina asked a question.

"Do you have a boyfriend Ms. M?"

"Are you taking notes Ms. Karry?" I replied back in a similar tone. The class giggled.

"Yes, we've all heard of penis envy, it's not literally about having a penis, but about woman wanting the power that men had which yes in that sense of course women have penis envy, aside from some delusional women who have an unrealistic fantasy of staying at home while raising the children and letting the man take care of them, we all want to be equal to men. Yet here we stand making 88 cents to every dollar they make, STILL fighting like hell just to be treated equally. It's crap honestly."

I can honestly say I was a little blown away. Sabrina had always been smart, but she rarely came out of her cage quite like this, she always kind of dumbed herself down.

"Alright, does everyone pretty much agree with Sabrina?" I asked taking a poll. Most of the class already was informed on penis envy so I turned off the projector and sat on the table in the front of the room, feeling my bun bounce as I jumped up.

"Okay how much time do we have left?"

"Like 20 minutes. Class discussion time?"

"Class discussion time." This had become routine with this class in particular. They were all very quiet and very attentive during class so that we could all sit around and talk. I watched some students sit on the desks, some of them sat on the floors, some of them stood up, basically everyone got comfortable.

"Okay what do you guys want to talk about?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sabrina asked again.

"No Sabrina I do not have a boyfriend."

"YES!" Jared stuck his hand up in the air from the floor shouting in victory.

"JARED!" I replied laughing.

"What?!" He asked. He was kind of the schools flirt. I shook my head at him before turning back to Sabrina.

"Why?"

"Just wondering. I mean you're what 24 years old?"

"27 actually."

I swear the whole classes gasped.

"You are NOT almost thirty." Rhinanin stated.

"I am 27 guys." I said laughing. They were all dead quiet.

"You look so much younger!" Jacob yelled from the back of the room, everyone started shouting then about how old I looked.

"Guys guys! I'm happy about my age. I mean I have a masters in English and a minor in art. I worked my butt off for several years."

"Really? You have a minor in art?" Kyan asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I lived in Europe for 6 years. My art and a crappy job in an English coffee shop was what got me through college, I went to Cardiff Uni."

"You were in Europe!?"

"Did you go with someone?"

"Was it romantic?"

"Did you meet a gorgeous British guy?"

"Did drink tea all the time?"

"Did you play cricket?"

"Was it always stormy?"

"Did you meet the Queen?"

"Did you meet the prince?"

"Did you have to buy one of those long umbrellas with the spike on it?"

"Did you talk in the accent all the time?"

"Was everything all proper and-"

"GUYS!" I shouted over all the questions. Everyone quieted down and laughed a bit.

"Geez! Calm down! No I didn't play cricket or fall in love. I painted, I worked, I went to school. I had to otherwise England won't keep you. I was going into my Junior year when my parents passed away and I had to come home."

"Oh geez, I'm sorry Ms. M."

"It's fine Courtney, it was a long time ago and me and my parents weren't close. I really came back for my brother's sake. He was in his Senoir year of high school."

"Where does your brother live?" Jeremy asked.

"He's in LA" Everyone nodded. MY phone vibrated suddenly in my pocket. It was Drew.

_'Hey, +3 for dinner tonight?'_ I frowned down at the text. Who was he inviting to dinner?

'Depends. Who do you want to invite?'

_'Kate, Len and Lilly.'_

_'As in Kate Beckinsale, her husband and her daughter?!'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Absolutely!'_ I smiled at the text almost jumping up and down. I can't believe I'm going to meet Kate Beckinsale!

"What's got you so happy?" Nathan asked me.

"You guys will never guess who I'm going to be having pizza with tonight." I said reeling.

"Who?" Dana asked.

"Kate Beckinsale, her husband, her daughter, and Drew Fuller." Their faces went blank, none of them knowing any actor my name. "Okay who here has seen Underworld?"

Basically the entire class raised their hands. I smiled, "Okay Seline, the director of the movies, and the little girl who played young Seline. Seline is Kate Beckinsale, Len directed the movies, and Kate Beckinsale's daughter played young Seline." Everyone joined shouts in 'No Ways' and 'Holy shits!'

I nodded laughing, "YEP! Drew Fuller is actually my Neighbor, and we've been talking lately."

"Are you falling in love with an actor?" Sabrina asked.

"Why do you care so much about my love life all of the sudden?"

"Because your 27! You're funny, you're smart, you're nice, you're pretty and you should be married with two kids already!" Sabrina said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're ridiculous Sabrina."

"Okay Okay, who's this Drew Fuller guy?" Nathan asked in his flamboyantly gay way, I smiled at him.

"Everyone know Charmed?" I asked, almost everyone did. I love teaching Seniors.

"Okay it's Chris. Piper's second son."

"Oh my GOD he is HOT!" Sabrina shouted. I smirked to myself.

The bell rang sending all the student out, and on their way home. I waited for Andrea to come to my classroom and take me shopping. Chris said something this morning about me needing to buy clothes for me now, so Alex and Andrea are going to take me to the mall and I'm going to use their help to buy me a new wardrobe.

Andrea knocked on my open door as I was shutting down my computer and packing up my bag. She was wearing a nice shirt with some nice jeans that accented how incredibly thin her waist was, and how nicely her hips curved out. Sexy and still sophisticated. That was Andrea for you.

"You ready to shop?" I smiled as I let out a breath, picking up my bag and walking over to her.

"Yeah I guess." I replied.

She smiled excitedly, "Oh this is going to be so much fun! I've been dying to give you a makeover since you started working here. You're just so gorgeous if you put your hair down and dress in something other than a tee shirt! Do you have plans tonight?"

"Yeah, I have to be home around 5."

"Excellent that gives up 4 hours to shop. I love short days." We headed to her car and to the mall.

We met Alex there, she was standing in front of Wet Seal waiting to go in, and anxious to get started. I smiled at her, already starting to feel a little nervous. I was never really good at this whole shopping thing. I always got discouraged the first time I felt the pants stretch over my thighs. Or when the shirt was too loose in the bust. I always felt both too fat and too skinny and just not beautiful.

"Hey! I'm so glad you're doing this. It's going to be great!" Alex said in a high pitched voice grabbing my hand the two of them pulled me into the store. I looked around lazily, the way I do when Andrea or Alex shop and I'm just kind of there. They seemed to be on a mission today though.

"Okay, try on these," Andrea through some jeans at me.

"And these," Alex through a shirt.

"And these," Jeans

"These," Their voices were getting lazy as they threw clothes of every color, style, material, shape, and cut at me. Dresses, shirts, jeans, scarves, skirts, hats, you name it, they threw it.

"Are you sure I should try all of these on?" I asked holding a mountain of clothes."

"Yes." They both responded. "We only have 4 hours." Andrea shouted.

"Hello Ladies may I help you?" A thin black woman with super short hair, a nose stud and lipgloss on walked up and asked politely.

"Oh absolutely, love your hair by the way," Alex started, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh thank you."

"See our friend here is in desperate need of a style makeover. She's been dressing like she was a junior in high school since she was a junior in high school." Andrea commented.

I stuck my head out, "HEY! Standing right here!" Everyone started giggling.

"Well, you can place the clothes on the bench, and we can take a look at you." She said as though she were a doctor. I've never gone shopping with a professional before.

I set the clothes down and looked at her. She looked at me, "You're very pretty." She remarked walking up to me, "Okay I just want to see how skinny you are underneath, I'm not trying to cop a feel you anything." She remarked, I nodded.

She pulled my tee shirt in the back making it stick closely to my body.

"Thin, really thin. You've got an hourglass you know that?"

I shrugged, figuring she just had to say that.

"What's your cup size?"

"34 B cup." I glared at Alex who had spoken. She shrugged, "What? You are." Alex replied.

I shook my head, "So not the point."

The woman smiled, "Okay, what kind of bras do you usually wear? Do you want to amp the girls up a little, or are you happy with them now?"

I looked down at my breasts, and it seemed like that was all she needed, "Alright, I'll go find some bras for you." She said with a smile

We went to 6 different stores, buying a truckload of clothes.

I texted Drew, he said dinner was actually going to be a restaurant now, and that he promised to pay, but I had to dress a little nicer, as in no tee shirt and jeans. When I informed Alex and Andrea they squealed and dragged me into Ann Tayler and picked out a dress for me.

They picked a black one with a flattering style, it was a knee length cocktail dress with a neckline that overlapped in a 'V' neckline. It had double spaghetti straps that criss-cross in back and a shirred satin bow at the empire waistline. After the waistline sash with the bow, it was flowy, so it didn't cling to me. It was girly, and sexy, but sophisticated and cute.

I tried it on with one of the bras Samantha from Wet Seal had given me that amped up my breasts, pushing them up a little and I can actually say, I looked pretty good. I was thankful that I shaved my legs this morning to prepare for today's adventures.

I walked out of the dressing room, to see Tiffiny (The girl Andrea asked for help from in Ann Tayler's) and Andrea and Alex all squealing.

"Oh my god! You look so incredible! Drew is gonna lose. his. shit." Andrea shouted giggling.

"Oh yeah. Every man in the building is gonna drop jaws." Alex said afterwards

"You look fantastic." Tiffiny said, obviously knowing me much less and trying to stay professional.

"Really?"

Tiffiny walked up to me, turning me in the mirror.

"Okay, you see how the sash is up higher, that plus your already long legs, PLUS the black heels you'll be wearing is going to make your legs look miles long, and your waist looks perfectly thin," She took my loose bun out easily, letting my hair fall around my shoulders and down to my waist in soft curls, "And your hair down gives it that sexy, loose kind of vibe."

I smiled, "Wow. I look good." I remarked looking at the dress, and looking at me in the dress.

Andrea and Alex appeared beside me, "You look incredible." Alex corrected.

"Stunning." Andrea piled on. I smiled wider, feeling like I was going to cry.

"You guys." I whined hugging them, actually being they're height of 5'3 in these heels. Well Andrea was 5'10 but that's beside the point. "You're going to make me cry. I've never felt pretty before."

"Funny, I've only told you you were a million times." Alex said rolling her eyes as she hugged me.

"God I can't even count the amount of times I've told you I'd kill you and take your legs." Andrea said when she hugged me.

"Do you think Drew's going to like it?"

"He's gay if he doesn't." Andrea said completely serious as she looked at me in the mirror. I laughed and then we decided I should take it off. We still had about 2 hours to kill when Andrea and Alex pulled me into a makeup store, and now we were talking to makeup experts who were doing my makeup tastefully. They barely put any cover up on me thankfully, and just focused on my eyes and my lips.

They showed me a mirror, and I swear I was like a different face. My skin tone was evened out, my cheeks had a very very soft pink tinge, they did a jade smoky eye style around my eyes making my eyes pop as a dollar bill green, and put a bright red shade on my lips. I bought all the products on my face and then some, and listened intently on how to do them, even though I knew I was going to be looking up youtube videos anyway on how to do makeup. I thanked Jenna profoundly as we headed out of Macey's and then Andrea dragged me to the Sears.

"What else do we need? We have a thousand bags!" I remarked as we trudged our way to the other side of the mall.

"Last stop. Hair cut." Andrea said turning around to smile at me.

"Hair cut?" I said as Alex was clapping.

"Oh Katelyn trust us, as much as we love your long hair, all you ever do is put it in a bun! We just want to bring it up a little bit, like here" She placed a hand holding a bag of four different soft scented perfumes right above my breast. My hair hadn't been that short in years.

"That's pretty short." I remarked.

"We've all been thinking about it for years. It will look perfect on you, especially with your bangs, like Ashley Greene" Alex said.

"You're going to look so drop dead sexy," she paused to open the door to the Sears hair dresser, "That I'm going to go lesbian for you." Andrea said as I walked through. While normally I would have put much more thought into this, and agonized, Andrea and Alex had been right this whole time about everything, and I was feeling pretty confident, so I shrugged off my doubts.

"Alright. Lets cut my hair." I said with a bright smile.

They took my bags and gave the hair stylist Anthony very strict instructions. He followed them to the letter. He then re-dyed my hair red and washed and styled it in loose curls. They wouldn't let me look in the mirror, but they squealed and thanked Anthony a thousand times to which he smiled and said you're welcome a thousand times, telling me I was gorgeous and that he would go straight for me. I laughed and thanked him, gave him a huge tip (I swear confidence was like being drunk) and then we all started home.

We had about 45 minutes to get me all ready. We went through all my clothes, they kept talking about how great I looked, I wondered if Drew could hear through the wall, and this caused them to all quiet down. Shushing and giggling ensued as they helped me put away all my clothes and threw out some of my old ones.

I started this day with 34 tee shirts, 6 pairs of jeans, and 5 pairs of shoes. I am ending this day with 12 pairs of new shoes (heels, wedges, pumps, flats, and a new pair of converse), 9 new jeans (dark, light, designed, skinny, bootcut and extra skinny), 15 new shirts, (blouses, v-necks, tee shirts, lacy shirts), 6 new undershirts in several colours, 2 new trousers, 4 jackets, 17 dresses, 7 new bras (padded, push up, and water bras), 17 new panties (Lacy, solid, boyshorts, thongs, bows, designs plain), 4 scarves, 4 pairs of pantyhose, and 6 hats. I crashed onto my bed after everything was unloaded and put away neatly.

"I've never had so much clothes." I said out of breath, Andrea and Alex laid on there sides looking down at me.

"Honey you're just getting started." I giggled and opened my eyes.

Alex smiled at me, "I'm really glad you did this Katy." She was tearing up, so was Andrea.

"Yeah, absolutely. I mean you are this amazing, beautiful person and you never think so, I think this is your first step though. We all love you so much."

"And we just want you too see how amazing you are." I felt myself smile through my tears.

"Oh you guys." I said crying again hugging them tightly. I did. I felt beautiful, and stunning, and amazing, and like a whole new person. I felt happy. And it was thanks to them. I hugged them tighter and whispered thank you into their ears. I opened my eyes leaning back, hearing a knock at the door.

"Oh shit, that's probably Drew waiting for me. Go distract him while I get ready. Thank you guys again, you're amazing. Okay go home, I'll see you tomorrow, you guys are beautiful, and fantastic and sexy and I love you to death." I said as we all stood up and hugged.

I pulled on a pair of black lace boyshorts and a matching black strapless bra. I also put on a pair of sheer nude coloured pantyhose and then pulled the black dress with the bow over top, slipping on my plane black pumps. I caught myself in the mirror. "Wow.." I whispered blown away. I looked incredible. I'm not as pale as I thought I was, and this dress really does make my legs look long as Hell. Andrea and Alex were right. This haircut was amazing on me. My hair looked happy, and healthy, and bright, and shiny, and bouncy. It was tumbling down my shoulders, stopping at a perfect length. I smiled at my face without glasses, and my sexy smoky eye. I touched up my lipstick and crunched two mints quickly before turning off the light and grabbing my black purse with my ID, my wallet, my phone, my car keys, and I threw my lipstick in it. My heels clacked on the kitchen tile as I came around the corner and into to view. I smiled when I saw Drew standing behind Andrea and Alex, looking distracted, he hadn't seen me yet.

When he looked up...

**A/N: AAAAHHHHH What does he think?! Haha I know but you don't. Well you probably do. Okay so long chapter (yay) I'm trying to remember what happened in it. Okay so what do we think of Blink Maxal Fuller? I love her. I think she's my favorite character. I know it seemed kind of sudden but I think every story needs a fuzzy, so I gave us a fuzzy. I will be reflecting back in Drew's mind about when he first washed her and how it 'ruined their relationship' xD oooh inside jokes with myself lol whoops!**

**Okay also, I've been wanting to do the makeover scene since I started writing this. I was like, I will have her dress up, it will be a huge thing, and she will do it and it will be amazing. So I did it. And here is the ling to the dress; shop/viewitem-PD683849**

**And here is the link to the length of the haircut (not the style, and not what Katelyn looks like) ; imgres?imgurl= /images/M/MV5BMTU0NjEzMTUwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTIz MTUxNw%40%40._V1_.jpg&imgrefurl= name/nm2826958/&h=2048&w=1406&sz=655&tbnid=UFgqLFVv7EnCUM:&tbnh=95&tbnw=65&zoom=1&usg=_Aga-3js7pKGDGxv75Rcv19YoE6M=&docid=hW05V6845CH2IM&sa=X&ei=5XiIUrTjDan8iQL274C4BQ&sqi=2&ved=0CJ0BEP4dMA4**

**That link was longer than expected . Anyway the girl in the photo is effing gorgeous (She's Miss USA not surprising). So thats what Katelyn is wearing lol. So comment and share the love, or the hate, whatever you want, just tell me what your beautiful magical majestic minds think of my story 3 -burn321**


	7. Chapter 7

**Drew's P.O.V**

I knocked on Katelyn's door again, hoping she was wearing something presentable. Kate picked the restaruant, the NoMad. Apparently it's to die for she tells me, but it's also fancy. I'm not worried, I know she had some nice clothes I've seen them. Suddenly the door was ripped open revealing two young women who weren't Katelyn.

Alex and some tall brunette woman. They were both grinning widely.

"Drew!" Alex said warmly inviting me.

"Oh you look nice! Hot date?" The tall one asked as she closed the door. I was wearing a white button up shirt, with a pair of black trousers and a blazer. I was dressed pretty nice I guess, but knowing Kate she'd be dressed in a ball gown so I knew I'd be fine. It was an evening after all.

"Umm, it's a double date at NoMad." I remarked turning to see her as she stepped in front of me.

"Oh wow! The NoMad I heard that place is crazy good, so you're taking Katelyn? Who's this other couple?"

"Wow you talk fast." I commented on the tall one, looking at Alex who was still smiling.

"Okay what's happening?" I said looking between Alex and the tall one who were smiling so widely they were probably hurting.

I heard the clicking of heels under the sound of their giggles. "What? What are you laugh-" All words died in my mouth as I looked up.

... My brain died. My heart started thudding in my chest. My mouth went dry and suddenly I was an idiot middle schooler again trying to talk to the girl who looked like Jessica Rabbit only blonde. My hands were actually shaking and I couldn't do anything but stare at her. I didn't even register that the tall one and Alex had left, and that the world continued to spin and that Katelyn had been talking to me. All my brain could comprehend was how she looked.

So fucking sexy it was dangerous.

Her dress was knee length and flowy, her breasts more evident than they'd ever been. Her waist so tiny I could wrap my arms around it twice. Her legs so long my eyes would be following them down forever. Her skin so smooth it was like she was a polished doll. She looked stunning. I was star struck.

Finally words seemed to start materializing, "Drew? Drew?" It was like I was waking up from a dream.

"DREW?!" She shouted and that broke me out of my trance instantly.

"Hi." I choked out. She smiled fixing my tie.

"Hello." She said shortly. She cut her hair. It was shorter now, and down. And curly. And perfect for running your fingers through. She brought her red painted fingernails up my shirt and fixed my tie, her bangs fell over one of her amazing green eyes as she looked up at me.

"Is this okay?" She asked doing a small twirl for me, I almost lost ability to breath again. you look Katelyn." I felt my brain start to turn back on slowly.

"Yes." I choked out, "Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes. Yes. You look... Words can describe how amazing you look"

"Yeah um," She smiled down at the ground, but then picked up her head and looked at me with her amazing green eyes, "Andrea, Alex and I all went shopping after work. I got all new clothes. I took what you said to heart." She said after a minute, "and you were right. It's time for me to start dressing like a 27 year old woman."

"Well, you do it really really well." I replied slowly, my eyes looking over her again. When I looked back up at her she was biting her red lip shyly. If I had a picture of her earlier this morning in her teeshirt and jeans with no makeup and messy hair in a bun hiding behind her glasses, to her now, contacts, makeup, dress, tights revealed and sexy but still classy and elegant. I shook my head.

"Um, let's go shall we?" I asked regaining my cool a little bit. She nodded and walked past me, I caught a glimpse of a tattoo from behind her dress, it looked like the top of a heart.

"Do you have a tattoo below your left shoulderblade?" I asked.

She smiled brightly, "Yes. It's a heart with a knife through it. There's a banner around the knife that says 'All who are held dear. Are held here'" She said smiling.

I smiled, "Clever." I remarked placing my hand on the small of her back gently. She smiled nodding at me.

"Yeah took me forever to come up with it though." She let out a short chuckle then. I smiled at her new found confidence. I liked this Katelyn. This confident out going Katelyn. I liked my shy Katelyn too, but shy Katelyn is harder to try and talk to, and harder to get to know.

She climbed gracefully into my car with her heels, straightening her dress. She offered me a smile when I climbed in on my side and I was so distracted I almost hit my head on the ceiling.

The drive was silent, and when we got there she waited for me to actually get all the way around the car and open the door for her. Usually she jumps out on her own. One impossibly long and sexy leg at a time she stepped out of the car. Already paparazzi were snapping pictures of me and her. When she got out of the car, her smile didn't wavor, and she didn't wince at the light. We smiled for a few pictures before walking to the restaruant. There was a million people around, but Katelyn didn't seem to even faulter. I met the hostess, and she led us right to Kate and Len and Lilly.

"Kate." I said, she turned around with a warm smile on my face and upon seeing Katelyn her eyebrows shot up.

"Umm Len, Katelyn, Lilly, This is Katelyn." I remarked gesturing to her.

"Katelyn Maxal, hi. I'm a huge fan" She said calmly shaking Kate's hand, and then Len and Lilly. I pulled out her chair and then sat in my own across from Len and next to Kate. Kate kicked me under the table, I snapped my head to her.

"Nice. She's stunning! You told me she was always hidden." She remarked. I gulped.

"She usually is. I'm dying here." Kate had a look of understanding and smiled.

"We're going to go out after this, we won't be here long I promise."

"What are two whispering about?" Len asked accusingly.

"Work darling." Kate replied smoothly.

I turned back to Katelyn who was sipping the water that appeared by her. She gave me an innocent look and at that moment I realized she had complete and udder control over me.

I Andrew Allan Fuller am head over heels, hopelessly lost and in love with Katelyn Annamarrie Maxal.

"Do you know if they have any menus?" She asked calmly setting down her water. As if by magic two menus were set in front of us. She smiled at me shrugging her delecate sexy smooth shoulder, "Nevermind."

She elgently flipped through the menu, one leg crossed over the other, causing her skirt to expose just a little bit more up her thigh and I knew I wasn't going to last the night. I was going to die of lust right here right now if I did not express my love in an animalistic manor right here right now on the table, on the floor, in the kitchen, in the bathroom and on the sidewalk outside.

I found my water quickly sucking down half a glass. The water was cold and it almost hurt going down my throat but was neccessary.

Kate and Katelyn got along better than I expected. They exchanged stories about England that made the whole table laugh. At one point Katelyn's hand found mind, and it didn't leave. Even when her lasgana arrived in front of her, she managed to delecatly eat one handed. Her leg also brushed against mine slowly traveling up and then down. She had to know what she was doing right? Did she want me to take her right her right now? Her and Lilly talked a lot about school and life and whatever else, Katelyn said she'd be happy to tutor Lilly in english.

After 3 hours of agony we all began our goodbyes. Katelyn and Kate exchanged phone numbers, me and Len shook hands, I hugged Lilly and Kate, Katelyn exchanged numbers with Lilly as well. They hugged and then we went out seperate ways at the door, waving out goodbyes. Katelyn's hand once again found mine as we walked back to the car. Papparazzi flashed our pictures again as I opened the door for her, and accidently pulled out and didn't hit any of them.

"Fuckers." I said once we were on the road.

"Oh please it wasn't that bad." Katelyn replied smiling.

"You don't understand, it's like that every time I do anything!"

"I understand better than you think." She replied looking out the window.

"How?" Would she actually tell me? She looked at me and pursed her lips, contemplating. I guess she decided yes.

"My dad was Gregory Maxal. Buisness man of the year for 4 years running. My mom was a fairly popular model. They were like New York's power couple. She was the golden image of a trophy wife, and he was like a framed picture of a successful man. They were a godly couple. So they were always being phtotographed, and by defult, so were their children. Derick and I. What a tragety it was that I wasn't a gorgeous young girl, and my brother was a bit of a punk as he began to grow up." She shrugged.

I looked at her surprised, "Your rich?" Why was she living in the crappiest part of New York she could find? Why isn't she living on an island she bought?

"My parents are rich. When they died they're money and their company went to me. I created a joint account of the money from ensurance and the money we got from selling the home and nearly everything in it, and it's for me and my brother. We share it, and then I placed the buisiness into Derick's hands. He's been doing well. Maybe not my father well, but my father never tried to teach us anything. He would just give us money and anything we wanted. My mother was so heart broken that I wasn't perfect when I popped out of her vagina that she hardly ever looked at me. Which was fine, gave me time to paint and write, and read." I flinched at her cruder words but understood the meaning.

"Anyway when the plane went down I had to come back home to clean up the mess. My aunt, who practically raised us, was devestated, she died a few monthes after I graduated college of a heart attack. I like to think she held on just long enough to see me through, then she passed."

I nodded, "I'm sorry." I replied not really knowing what else to say, "It's alright, she was a happy woman. Lived and captured every moment she had through a polariod lense." She smiled, her eyes downcast in memories. The ride was silent then. I helped her out of the car again, and walked her back to her apartment, which was next to mine. Obviously.

"So I had fun." She said as she pulled out her keys. I nodded aggreeing, soaking up every last detail of her face before I had to walk away from it.

She inserted the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door, but instead of entering, she just pushed it open wider.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" She asked with a wry smile. I felt my heart catch in my throat did she mean? No... No of course not. I nodded, walking in before her.

I heard her close the door and place her purse on the chair before walking past me, her hips swaying as she walked, my eyes were transfixed on the way the skirt flowed in the direction her body moved. I followed her into the kitchen, shoving my hands into my pockets.

She brewed the coffee in silence, handing me a cup of black coffee in silence, standing just inches from me. I searched my brain for words, but her sent of paint, and rain and... I creased my brows together.

"You quit smoking."

She gasped, "Oh did I? I guess I did."

I looked at her, was she angry? No... amused maybe?

"Andrew?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Put your coffee down." I did so, and was rewarded by Katelyn yanking my down by my tie and pressing her soft sweet lips down against mine in a strong passionate kiss. Her arms snaked their way around my neck, entining themselves in my hair. When I fully comprehended what was happening I wrapped my hands around her waist pulling her tight to me, turning my head to get a better access to her soft sexy lips.

"Thank god." I whispered when we finally broke for air, it was a short break thoug before she went back to kissing. I started trying to steer her towards the couch, and after about a second she just jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist pulling herself tight to me.

"Bedroom," She breathred raspily, "Now." I obeyed her like a goddess and stumbled back into her room. dropping her on the bed. I laid vertically on top of her, my mind lost in the feeling of her lips against mine, and the explosions of passion and fire and heat and lust and love going off in my brain. I felt her hot fingers crawl up my chest as she started to unbotton my shirt. She pulled it off as far she she could, tracing her fingers down my bare chest, just as desperate to touch me as I was to touch her.

"Door," She said between kissed, "Lock the door." I couldn't comprehend anything for a moment, but when I did I nodded, walking out to lock the front door. I saw an envelope on the ground. I picked it up placing it on Katelyn's kitchen table before walking back into the room to find that she had abandoned her dress and stood only in a strapless black bra and black lacy panties.

"Fuck." I breathed out. Words could never describe her again. Her skin was tan, and even all around. She had a flat stomach, and sexy shapely legs and delecate shoulders. Not to mention. Covered in tattoos.

From the breast to her mid thigh she was covered in ink. She had a grim reaper on her right thigh, and what looked like dogtags on the same side but in the flat of her hip right next to her most intimate part. On her stomach she had the Nightmare Before Christmas scene of Jack sitting on a hill in front of the yellow moon. Above it was a tribal dragon.

"Do you want me to turn over so you can see the other ones?" She asked smiling at me, snapping me back into relaity. I walked over to her, thankful there was a bed because the closer I got the less my legs worked.

She turned over, her chest resting against the bed when I watched her long delicate graceful arms reach behind her and unhook her bra. That had to be the most erotic thing I've ever seen, and I'm not sure why. She unhooked it, using her arm to cover her petite breasts she showed the rose on her side fully. I traced my finger down the stem, feeling her shudder underneath my fingers. I kissed her again, comepletely addicted to the feel and taste and sensations of her lips.

Her fingers traced down my stomach, stopping at the top of my jeans, before undoing the button, and sending my brain into overload.

**Katelyn's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm in the living room. I opened my eyes groggily trying to force myself awake. I was warm though. Really really warm. Memories of last night drifted to my mind. It was a hazy dream of skin on skin, sweat, and passion. Thinking of it now is like looking through heated glasses. I smiled, feeling Andrew's arms around me, his naked chest pressed against my naked back. As my alarm continued to go off, Andrew began to wake up as well.

"Why do you get up so god damn early?" He asked, pressing his face against my neck. I smiled, resting further into him with a smile on my face. I liked the feeling of him against me almost as much as him in me.

"Come on," I said sitting up a bit, "Let's go take a shower." I said getting out of bed. He perked up then.

"Lets?"

"Only if you're fast enough." I teased walking calmly into the bathroom and turning on the shower. While I waited for the water to heat up I inspected my face. My hair was insane, everywhere, and my makeup was smudged unfer my eyes, but I looked like I was glowing. I smiled as I hopped into the shoer and began to wash all the makeup off my face.

Seconds later Drew stood behind me, his arms around my waist, moving himself into the spray of water.

"Hey! I need to shower too!" I shouted at him.

"I'm freezing! You're lucky you're pretty." He said looking down at me, "Or else I wouldn't be in here."

"Oh I'm pretty am I?" I asked coyly as I ran shampoo through my hair. He leaned down and kissed one side of my neck.

"Pretty doesn't cut it." He said kissing the otherside. I smiled moving him so I could rinse my hair out.

"Help me out here." I asked, her started wiping the makeup off my face, the seriously smudged red lipstick, and eyeshadow and eyeliner and mascara, he wiped it all off, kissing me under the spray of water.

Mmmm I liked kissing him, I think it was my favorite part. No no, no sex was definetly my favorite part of last night I corrected myself.

The shower was longer than it needed to be, and I got out first, wrapping the towel around myself.

"Did I mention I love your tattoos?" He said walking up behind me as I picked out clothes.

"Oh yeah. The message was recieved." I replied laughing and kissing him again.

He watched me pick out some clothes. I grabbed a yellow more form fitting top and a black highwaisted skirt that went to above my knee. I picked out a pair of wedges on top and a black blazer to go with the skirt. I threw them on the bed walking over to my dresser pulling out a white bra and a yellow thong as to make sure there was no panty line. I dropped my towel, my back to Drew and pulled on my underwear before turning around. He was sitting on the bed starign at me. I smiled and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put in my contacts before I blowdried my hair, and straightened it. I twisted one strand and pinned it back behind my head. I then applied my makeup, just some cover up and then a line of black eyeliner and some mascara with just my chapstick on my lips. I walked back into the bedroom, to find Andrew just laying on my bed not planning on moving I suppose.

I smiled at him, not saying a word as I pulled on my shirt, and then my skirt, tucking it in and pulling my blazer on over it and then my corkscrew patterned wedges. I grabbed my teachers pla and folders, my dark blue bag and kissed Andrew's cheek.

"Move when you want to, the tow truck brought Defunct back last night. I'll see you tonight." I whispered kissing him again.

"Promise?" He said half joking. I smiled placing one more kiss on his lips.

"I promise." I smiled on my way out the door. I made it too school, Defunct running smoothly for once in 8 years. As I pulled out of my car, I hear some teachers talking. I smiled at Micheal, the drama teacher, and at Carlie one of the math teachers. I met up with Andrea quickly, she nearly screamed when she saw me.

"Oh my god! You look fantastic!" She said hugging me with one arm, coffee in her other hand. She paused for a moment.

"Oh my god!" She shouted staring at me with amazement.

"What?" I asked looking at me, was my bra showing or something?

"You quit smoking." She said as though it were obvious.

I guess it was.

"Oh yeah, I did. I quit about a week and a half ago."

"Good for you! Oh my gosh this has just been transformation week for you then huh? Between quiting smoking, letting a guy in, meeting celebreties, getting a new wardrobe FINALLY getting laid!"

"How do you know I got laid? Did you bug my flat or something?" I asked. She smiled.

"You're glowing Katelyn. You skin is healthy, you're relaxed, and smiling for no reason. I can tell." I smiled, thinking about Drew now, I shook the thought away.

"Oh." I said before giggling.

I was in my class when the bell rang, which is new for me, and when Jenna walked in, one of my smartest freshman, she did a doubke take at me.

"Wow Ms. M! You look so nice today!" She shouted staring at me as she was taking her seat. I smiled at her and gave her my thanks.

The rest of the day was much the same, sixth period deducting quickly that I had indeed gotten laid last night. I didn't deny or accept of course, but Sabrina was very happy to say the least.

**A/N: So not a very good cliffhanger if I don't leave you hanging for a long time I know, but I was just too excited, plus when CharmedOpal starts commenting and it goes as an email to my phone I get excited. I love comments even when they say 'I hate you I hate you I hate you.' In fact I love them more when they say that xD So here's the next update! I was originally going to have them come together during a fight, but I decided I liked this better.**

**Okay so the hair length is the same length at 'Miss America 2011' So just look her up and that's the hair length. I'm still looking for a redhead who looks like Katelyn. I have a basic idea in mind, but I haven't found a girl who matches just yet.**

**So I don't know about you, but I love Drew the bumbling idiot. I think it's so cute that he can't speak when Katelyn wears a dress! As usual comment to share the love and happy!**


End file.
